When You Run With The Doctor
by SherlocktorWho
Summary: A young Doctor meets Amy Pond and stuff happens... Then when he comes back in his 11th regeneration, years later, how will she react? Will she run with him, or away from him? With all the danger out there in the universe, will the pair be able to deal with the change in their relationship? An 11/Amy Love story. AU, Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: The Night I Met Him

**Hello, readers! I just came up with an idea for a new story and couldn't get it out of my head - so I just had to post it. I am actually writing another series at the moment, so updates to this won't be as frequent, it depends which story I feel like writing a chapter for. I didn't really plan to have two stories on the go at the same time - it's just when I get an idea, it won't go away and I just have to write it down before I go crazy. Anyways, in this chapter the Doctor is in his younger days (Academy years) and this is an AU, so things will go differently. Amy Pond is also younger, and the reason why this is 11/Amy is because 11 will come in the next chapter... you'll have to wait and see...**

* * *

The Prydonian Chapter were currently on a field trip to Earth to apparently do some research on 'primitive planets' for a project. Theta was always a bit rebellious. Eventually the 250-year-old (Roughly 16/17?) Time Lord had got a little bored of being dragged around behind a huge crowd, observing Earth's major landmarks and constantly having to take notes. So out of boredom he'd decided to split away from the group and do a bit of exploring for himself.

The problem was, he didn't know the planet very well, and had no idea where he was. He knew by the smell of the place that the year was 2006 AD, and he was somewhere north of the planet. But he had no idea where. Surely there had to be _some_thing interesting to do on this planet.

When he got to a road, he began searching for a sign or something that would give him a clue about where he was. Although even if he _did _find a sign, he hadn't memorised every street name or town on Earth yet, so it wouldn't really help him much. It was getting dark, and more difficult to see. Part of him thought that he should've stayed with his group, because if he got lost, he wouldn't have a TARDIS to get back in. He'd be stuck on Earth. And he didn't like the sound of that.

Finally he noticed a sign, but had to walk closer in order to read it in the dark. It read: _Leadworth_.

As he thought, useless. He didn't have the faintest idea where Leadworth was!

Few people were around at this time of night, so as Theta walked down the street, all he could hear was the occasional car whizzing by and the thumping music coming out of a nearby building. But now he was away from his group, he had no idea what he was actually going to do.

Steal a car? Have a drink? Or just sit and do nothing?

Theta found that his curiosity took over and ended up opting for the pub, which was the one with the music pounding out of it. He noticed that there was a disco going on in the corner, drunk people stumbling about and people fagging at the bar. Fumbling in his pocket he knew he had a few notes in Earth currency, or English currency, because that was apparently the place he was in. He pulled out a crisp ten pound note and twirled it between his thumb and forefinger. Was he going to buy a drink, get some food, or what?

"Excuse me," he said, slightly embarrassed, as he walked up to the bar. Several drunks looked down at him, snickering. Soon a bartender came over to him, carrying a massive beer gut. Placing a giant hand on the bar, the man said,

"What d'ya want, kid?"

"Do you serve Casanasia?" as soon as he said it, he cursed under his breath with embarrassment, he was on Earth, they didn't serve Casanasia!

"'Scuse me?" the bartender said, slightly irritated. "Can you say that again?"

Deciding to be a bit daring, Theta chose beer. "Er, beer please?"

Going into an Earth pub and ordering an alcoholic drink, this was definitely going to get him in trouble. They'd probably noticed that he'd gone now, although he was sure they wouldn't be surprised. He was always wandering off, getting bored. Some people think it was down to the Untempered Schism, causing him to want to run away all the time. Get bored of being in the same place for too long.

After a few minutes the bartender came back, holding a pint of beer. Placing it on the bar, he said, "That'll be a tenner, son."

Theta thought that since the note he was holding had a number ten on it, that that was what he meant. Once he handed it to the bartender, he nodded, and passed Theta the beer. The glass was cold against his warm fingers. Sipping some of the beer experimentally, he swallowed it quickly, deciding he quite liked the taste.

In the distance he saw the people dancing at the disco, and decided he'd quite like to try it out. Walking towards the dance floor, Theta suddenly felt horribly self-conscious. What if he messed up or ended up passing out from being extremely drunk? He was already starting to feel a little tipsy, and he'd only had a quarter of the glass.

The intense heat of the disco lights caused beads of sweat to trickle down his forehead. Theta leaned against the wall, sipping the beer and eyeing up any fit girl that came into his sight. One that particularly caught his eye was a young woman, with fiery red hair, who looked about his age. But younger of course, because she was human. Complicated.

She was giggling hysterically about something, which he had no clue about. He couldn't take his eyes off her long, smooth legs, only hidden my a short skirt. His eyes widened when he reached her breasts, then her perfect face. Her lips looked like rose petals, her eyes like pools of chocolate.

Theta blushed furiously when he noticed the woman looking in his direction, she'd obviously caught him staring. Her perfect lips curled into a slight pout, which he thought looked quite cute. But he had to tear his eyes away from her, she was human, and probably had a boyfriend.

It was only when he caught her striding towards him that he realised that he was probably wrong. She was wearing an incredibly tight black jacket, her eyelids fluttering as she walked towards him, her long lashes covering her eyes. She looked _gorgeous_, he thought.

Then she reached him, and stood in front of him, a hand on her hip. "Hello there," she smiled, stepping closer. Theta felt his blush spread all over his cheeks. He was bright red.

Looking up from the glass of beer he finally dared himself to look into her eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment, then she stood even closer to him. He didn't like where this was leading. Or did he?

"Hi," he said. "You want a drink?"

He really was rubbish at flirting. _You want a drink_. Surely there must've been something better to say!

She raised an eyebrow, "Sure."

"I'll buy you one," he said. The woman followed him over to the bar, where he asked her what she wanted and she told him a beer. He handed it to her and she sipped it, thanking him.

"What's your name?" she asked, as they wandered back to the dance floor and leant against the wall.

"Theta," Theta answered, feeling slightly embarrassed that his name wasn't exactly normal on this planet. "Theta Sigma."

She smiled. "That's a _lovely _name. I'm Amy. Amy Pond."

"I like that name," Theta smiled, sipping some more beer. He'd almost finished the entire glass, and his vision was starting to blur. "Dance with me, Amy."

Amy giggled and took his hand, both placing their glasses on a nearby table for the time being. With his hand he pulled her close to him, then took her other hand and started swaying to the music. But he was extremely conscious about how close they were, and that she soon might notice something that he didn't exactly want her to notice.

"Theta, you're an _excellent _dancer," Amy grinned. He realised that maybe she'd had a few too many drinks as well, because her speech was slightly slurred.

"So are you," Theta said, racking his brain for pick-up lines. Unfortunately none would come to him.

"Well," Amy said, pressing herself slightly closer to him. "You may be an excellent dancer, but I'd like to see how good you are at _something else_."

His hearts began to pound in his chest. "And what might that be?"

Amy Pond leant towards him and connected their lips. They stopped dancing, as Theta's hand raised to be tangled in her soft, red hair. He couldn't believe his luck. Here he was, kissing this fit girl, and she was kissing him and holding her small hand over one of his hearts.

Their lips moved together, their tongues tangled and their hands all over each other. People making out in this bar was commonplace, so they didn't get many odd looks.

One of Theta's arms slid around her waist and rested on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. He felt her smile against his lips as she felt something press against the bottom of her stomach.

Breaking away, Amy gazed into Theta's eyes. "Theta, you're an excellent kisser."

He smirked. "So are you, Amy Pond."

Her hand slid from up his back and into his tangled blonde hair. "So, do you fancy doing some _dancing_?"

"Dancing? Sure."

"No, not that kind of dancing," he looked worried at her naughty smirk. "I mean _dancing_ dancing."

He gulped awkwardly. What trouble was he getting himself into this time?

"Dancing dancing," he nodded. "In a _pub_?"

"No, Theta," she hissed, pulling him closer to her. "Not in the pub, at my _house_."

Theta bit his lip. "Amy, you are gorgeous."

Instantly he reconnected their lips, thrusting his tongue between her lips and pulling her flush against him. Amy was startled by this, but eventually regained her senses and met his tongue. He began to lead her outside the pub, and as soon as they stepped out the door, the cold air sent goosebumps crawling across his skin. He pinned her against the wall, one hand in her hair and the other on her hip.

After a few minutes of intense snogging, both needed to pull away for air. Amy smiled and looked back into his eyes.

"You really _are _a great kisser."

And with that she grabbed his hand and lead him down the street, and as he walked he could hear his hearts pounding in his ears. If he got found out he'd be in _big _trouble. Sneaking off in the middle of a trip and getting off with a girl? Theta supposed he'd have to be _extremely _careful, one wrong move and he could end up meeting his group leader face-to-face. And that wouldn't be a pleasant experience.

The streets were mostly deserted, so there weren't many people to push past. His fingers entwined with hers, and he realised how soft her skin was, just like her lips.

Amy pushed open a gate, running under a small bush shaped in an arch and unlocking the door with her keys. She literally raced inside, and up the stairs. The pounding of their footsteps echoed throughout the big, empty house.

Amy was on her own, she said her Aunt was out until morning and she didn't have parents. As soon as they reached the bedroom, they exploded into passion. Amy pinned Theta against the wall, kissing him with desperation and tearing his shirt over his head. His hands did the same to her, discarding her jacket and flinging her shirt a mile across the room. Once both were fully de-clothed, Theta pushed Amy onto the bed, landing on top of her.

They made love until both were too knackered to move, and fell asleep in each others' arms, Theta not realising that he had a group to go back to.

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon, sending beams of light through the thin curtains of Amy's bedroom window. Theta awoke, stiff-jointed, with a wide grin on his face. He remembered last night, how _exciting _it was...

Then he came back to reality, with an almighty thud. His group, they were probably looking for him everywhere! Undoubtedly they were searching for him on their scanner, and would be here any minute. What if they came in and saw he had no clothes on and was in bed with a girl?

He sat bolt upright in the bed, panting heavily. Amy was still asleep. But if he ran away, guilt would overcome him. She'd wonder where he was, and she'd be upset, after all, he can't just leave her after what happened last night! But he had no choice. He had to.

Hurriedly gathering up his clothes and putting them back on, Theta took a moment to admire the beautiful girl which lay on the bed in front of him. The way her fiery red hair spread out on the pillow, her lips in a slight pout, and her amazing smooth skin. He leant down and placed a quick kiss on her lips, racing out of the room and down the stairs, overcome with guilt. He felt sorry for Amy. How he was just going to leave her.

As soon as he came to the corner of the street, he was met with a crowd of people blocking his way. The person in front was surely enough, his group leader.

"Theta!" he snapped. "There you are! We've been looking _everywhere _for you!"

Panting, Theta explained, "I got lost."

"You look knackered. Come on then, at least we know you're alive and well."

Sighing in relief, Theta joined his friends at the back of the group. He was so glad that he didn't get in trouble.

"So, Thete," his friend, Drax, smirked. "Where did you _really _go?"

"Places," Theta answered simply, as they strode off back to their TARDIS.

* * *

**I'll try and do the next chapter ASAP, but no promises as I have another story to write for as well. Can I get some reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Day He Came Back

**So, next chapter. I've decided something which should make life easier for myself, I'm going to update this story each Saturday, and my other story, Children of Time, each Sunday. If I feel like it, I might update them during the week also. Especially in the holidays. Anyways, a new chappie for you. How does Amy Pond react when the Doctor returns for her? And she finds out that he was also her imaginary friend from when she was a little girl? Read on...**

* * *

Sparks flew from the console as the Doctor attempted to pilot his time machine. It was mayhem. Just regenerated, and he had to deal with a crashing TARDIS. He was surrounded by wild flames, enclosing around him.

Then the TARDIS shook, sending the Doctor flying out through the doors. He cried out, hanging onto the edge for dear life. When he looked down, bolts of fear shot through him as he realised how high up he was. If he lost his grip, just for a second, he would plummet down towards the city below and probably have to go through another regeneration.

No, not a pleasant thought.

The heat from the flames made his hands sweat, which did nothing to help his grip on the floor. But in the distance he swore he heard bells, which was not at all a good sign.

Groaning in desperation, the Doctor knew if the sonic screwdriver fell out of his mouth then he'd definitely have no escape.

Using all his strength the Time Lord managed to heave his top half onto the TARDIS floor, as they neared Big Ben. He plucked the sonic from his mouth and pointed it at the console. With a glow of the blue tip, a spark flew from the console and a lever activated.

But he lost his grip, falling back out the doors once more. His hearts leapt into his throat, he was going to fall. Luckily at the last second he managed to get his grip back, clinging to the edge with the tips of his fingers.

Hanging from the edge the TARDIS got closer to Big Ben, and the Doctor realised his situation. Big tall spire at the top. Me: hanging from TARDIS. It's getting incredibly close to somewhere extremely very not good...

Crying out, they flew past Big Ben, the spire narrowly missing the Doctor by mere centimetres. He let out a sigh of relief, then remembered, he was still hanging from the TARDIS.

At last he managed to climb up back into the time machine, completely exhausted, all his strength drained. He shut the doors behind him, finally being able to relax. Leaning against the doors he let out a sigh of relief, but after only a few seconds he was flung across the room as the TARDIS spiralled out of control and descended down to Earth.

LINE

Meanwhile, in a big house, reasonably close to where the Doctor was, a little girl was praying in her bedroom, kneeled beside her bed. She looked about seven and had long, ginger hair.

Hands pressed together and eyes closed, she said, "Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you."

She paused. "But honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall."

Her eyes opened momentarily and she turned to face a giant crack in her bedroom wall. The she continued the prayer.

"Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but... I know it's not, because, at night, there's voices. So please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or..."

Her brow creased when she heard a low wheezing sound from outside her window, and then the sound of glass breaking. She turned towards the window, then quickly said to Santa, "Back in a moment."

Getting up, she grabbed a torch from her bedside table and ran over to the window. With her free hand she pulled back the curtain and looked outside. Where her shed used to be, there is now a big blue box on its side, smoke pouring out of it.

Looking to the sky, the girl smiled appreciatively, "Thank you, Santa."

The girl stepped outside wearing a red jacket and matching wellies. By the light of the torch, she made her way through to where the TARDIS has crashed. The doors suddenly opened at the top and a rope with a grappling hook is thrown out. It latched onto a lawn roller.

She watched as a hand clasped the edge, followed by another, then a head popped out of the box. It was a man, mid-twenties she guessed, with brown crazy hair.

"Can I have an apple? All I can think about - apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new - never had cravings before," the man said, lifting himself up and straddling the TARDIS. His gaze turned down into the box, the inside glowed with a faint yellow light.

"Whoa! Look at that!"

"Are you OK?" the girl asked, just as the man put both of his legs over the side, and was now sitting on the edge.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"You're soaking wet," the girl pointed out.

"I was in the swimming pool."

"You said you were in the library."

"So was the swimming pool."

"Are you a policeman?" the girl asked him, secretly thanking Santa that he'd sent her a policeman. Hopefully he was going to know something about the crack in her wall.

"Why? Did you call a policeman?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

"What cra...?" the man leapt off the edge of the box and fell to the ground, clutching his chest in agony. "Agh!"

"Are you alright, mister?" she asked, concerned about the health of this strange man which had appeared in her garden.

"No, I'm fine, it's OK. This is all perfectly norm..." some sort of gold sparkling energy flew from the man's mouth, drifting up into the air and disappearing.

"Who are you?"

The energy starts to come from his hands. "I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?"

"No, it just looks a bit weird."

"No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?"

"Yes," the girl nodded.

Leaping to his feet, the man exclaimed, "Well, then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off."

He strode away with purpose, but ended up walking straight into a tree, falling to the ground. The girl winced, leaning over the Doctor.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Early days. Steering's a bit off."

LINE

She lead him into the kitchen, hoping to satisfy his craving for apples. At last the Doctor got to study the girl properly, and he swore he could see some familiarity in those chocolate brown eyes. He swore he'd seen her before, even if it was a brief meeting. His mind nagged him continuously. He put it down to post-regeneration weirdness.

"If you're a doctor, why does your box say "Police"?" the girl asked, handing him an apple. The Doctor took it, and bit a chunk out of it, chewing for a few seconds before spitting it out in disgust.

"That's disgusting. What is that?"

"An apple."

"Apples are rubbish. I hate apples."

"You said you loved them," the girl said, slightly confused.

"No, no, I love yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt."

The girl ran to the fridge, swung the door open and picked out a yoghurt. Running back, she handed it to the Doctor, who ripped the lid off and poured it into his mouth. He spat that out too.

"I hate yoghurt, it's just stuff with bits in," he said, trying to rid his mouth of that disgusting taste.

"You said it was your favourite," the girl said.

"New mouth, new rules," the Doctor declared, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes wro-agh!"

His head snapped back and his upper body spasmed for a few seconds. After he'd recovered, the girl asked, genuinely concerned, "What is it? What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me decent food? You're Scottish - fry something."

The girl sizzled some bacon as the Doctor grabbed a towel and used it to dry his hair.

"Ah! Bacon!" he grinned.

The Doctor sat at the table as the girl served some bacon on a plate. He eats it and the girl watched with a laugh. Immediately he spits it out again, a look of distaste on his face.

"Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?"

Sighing, the girl turned on the stove again and began to cook some baked beans, as the Doctor watched hopefully. In his head he was still trying to work out what was so familiar about this ordinary little girl. Or not so ordinary.

Or maybe he hadn't seen _her_, maybe he'd seen someone who looked similar. He'd definitely seen those eyes, he thought to himself. But he couldn't remember for the life of him.

"Ah, you see, beans," he smiled, picking up a forkful of them, then running to the sink and spitting them out. The girl makes a face, disgusted by this man's table manners.

"Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans."

Next, the girl spread some butter over a slice of bread. Hopefully he'd like this, as most people liked simple bread and butter.

With a wide grin, the Doctor said, "Bread and butter. Now you're talking."

At the open door, the Doctor threw the plate outside. It landed with a crash crash and a cat meows.

"And stay out!" the Doctor slammed the door behind him.

Back in the kitchen, the girl looked through the fridge whilst the Doctor paced impatiently around the room.

"We've got some carrots," she suggested.

"Carrots? Are you insane? No, wait, hang on. I know what I need. I need... I need... I need..." the Doctor ran over to the fridge and searched through both it and the freezer. "Fish fingers and custard."

Taking out both items, the Doctor sat at the table opposite the girl, dipping a fish finger in the bowl of custard and taking a bite from it. On the other side, the girl was eating ice cream from a scoop.

The Doctor picked up the bowl and drank some custard from it. Putting it down it left him with a small custard moustache, which he wiped away with the back of his hand.

"Funny," the girl remarked.

"Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?" the Doctor asked, happily eating the fish fingers.

"Amelia Pond."

As soon as she said _Pond_, a feeling rose from his stomach. That name seemed oh so familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. _Amelia Pond_. He kept repeating those words in his mind, hoping to make some sense out of them. But he had no such success.

"Ah, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?" he finally asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish," Amelia spat, her lip curling slightly.

"So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now."

"I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt."

"I don't even have an aunt," the Doctor said, swallowing some more fish finger.

"You're lucky."

"I know. So, your aunt. Where is she?"

"She's out."

The Doctor's expression turned to surprised. "And she left you all alone?"

"I'm not _scared_."

"'Course you're not. You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?" the Doctor said.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall."

LINE

He was led up to Amelia's bedroom, which when he entered he swore he felt a feeling deep inside him, another feeling of familiarity. Had he been here before? It was this room especially that his mind kept nudging him about. What was so special about this room?

The Doctor examined the crack, the long, menacing line which was shaped like a crooked smile. An evil, malevolent smile.

"You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen."

Amelia stood in the doorway, holding an apple in her hand. It had a face carved into it.

"I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them."

She walked over to the Doctor and showed him the apple. He took it and examined it closer.

"She sounds good, your mum," the Doctor said, tossing the apple in the air then catching it again. "I'll keep it for later."

Stuffing the apple in his pocket, he goes back to examining the crack. "This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing - where's the draught coming from?"

Running the sonic screwdriver along the crack, he checks the readings. "Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?"

"What?" Amelia asked.

"It's a crack," the Doctor answered simply, running his fingertips along the crack's bumpy surface. "I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, 'cos the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it, then?"

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together...right here in the wall of your bedroom," he pressed his ear against the wall. "Sometimes, can you hear…"

"A voice? Yes," Amelia said.

On the other side of the wall, the Doctor is sure he heard an echoing noise, but can't quite make out what it's saying. So he ran over to Amelia's bedside table, grabbed a glass of water, threw the water out onto the floor, pressed the glass against the wall and held his ear to it.

"_Prisoner Zero has escaped._"

"Prisoner Zero?" the Doctor said, confused.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

"_Prisoner Zero has escaped._"

The Doctor stepped back from the wall. "It means that, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"You need a better wall," the Doctor said, lifting her desk up and moving it out the way. "The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or..."

"What?"

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?" the Doctor said, looking down at Amelia, who sighed, knowing that all too well.

"Yes."

"Everything's going to be fine," the Doctor smiled, taking her hand and holding it tightly. Once again something sparked in his brain, the feel of her little warm hands, he swore he'd felt something similar before...

With his other hand, the Doctor held out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the crack. Amelia peered around as a bright light shone from the crack as it began to widen. In the dim light, the crack seems to have opened up to something that resembles a cell.

"_Prisoner Zero has escaped._"

The Doctor took a step closer to the crack.

"_Prisoner Zero has escaped._"

"Hello? _Hello?_" the Doctor called into the darkness, and a second later a giant eye appeared in the place of the cell. Amelia gasped.

"What's that?" she asked, slightly shocked.

A small ball of blue light shot from the eye and hit the Doctor in the side. He stumbled down and landed on the edge of Amelia's bed.

The crack sealed once more, closing until the cell was no longer in the place of her wall.

"There. You see, told you it would close. Good as new," the Doctor grinned, reaching into his pocket.

"What was that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?" Amelia asked.

"No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper, takes a lovely little message. 'Prisoner Zero has escaped.' But why tell us? Unless..." he stood up.

"Unless what?"

The Doctor looked around. "Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know."

Amelia on his tail, the Doctor burst out of the room and into the hallway.

Once he was there, he felt that feeling again. That ever-so-familiar feeling. Like he'd been here before. But he still couldn't remember.

The Time Lord looked around, confused. "It's difficult. Brand-new me, nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing..."

His pupils slowly moved into the corner of his eyes. "in the corner..." he turned to look at the opposite end of the hall. "... of my eye."

But something distracted him. From a distance, a deep bell rings. _Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong._

He headed for the stairs, sprinting down them, followed by Amelia. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Flinging the door open, the Doctor sprinted outside, standing beside his beloved box. "I've got to get back in there! The engines are phasing, it's going to burn!"

"But... it's just a box! How can a box have engines?" Amelia questioned.

The Doctor unhooked the grappling hook and gathered up the rope. "It's not a box. It's a time machine."

A look of disbelief flashed across Amelia's face. "What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?"

"Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five-minute hop into the future should do it," he hooked the rope through the door handles.

"Can I come?" Amelia asked, a smile on her face.

The Doctor hopped onto the edge, preparing to jump inside. "Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back."

"People always say that," Amelia said, staring to the ground, seeing her chance fade.

The Doctor leapt off the edge and back onto the ground, crouching down until he's level with Amelia, and staring into her eyes. "Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

Amelia grinned, and the Doctor climbed back onto the edge of the box. Holding onto the rope, he gave her one last look before jumping.

"Geronimo!"

The TARDIS slowly fades into nothing, and in a hurry Amelia races back to her house, up the stairs and starts packing a suitcase for travelling. She stuffs a few clothes, toys and books into the case. Fully packed,the seven-year-old raced back down the stairs, not noticing the open door at the end of the hallway.

Now wearing a nice warm coat and hat, Amelia ran towards where the TARDIS was and sat on her suitcase, head rested in her gloved hands. Little did she know the Doctor was going to return sooner than she thought, but not as she had seen him now.

LINE

The TARDIS materialised in Amelia's back garden. The Doctor stumbled out, smoke billowing behind him. A cloth was wrapped around his nose and mouth as he coughed out the smoke that invaded his lungs, then closed the door and raced towards the door of Amelia's house.

"Amelia! Amelia! I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!"

He tried to use the sonic screwdriver on the lock of the door but it only flashed on and off. The buzzing noise also wasn't regular.

After a few tries the Doctor finally managed to open the door.

He ran up the stairs, desperate to find Amelia. "Prisoner Zero is here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is..."

Stars ignite around his head as he felt a sharp stinging sensation, then collapsed unconscious to the floor.

LINE

After a few minutes, the Doctor finally comes to, and his vision is no longer blurred. In front of him stands a tall female police officer, in a very short skirt speaking into her radio.

"White male, mid-20s, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up, I've got him restrained," she ended the conversation when she saw that the Doctor was now awake. "Oi, you! Sit still."

As soon as the Doctor's eyes caught her face, they widened dramatically. Now, back with Amelia he had a feeling of sort of familiar, now imagine that on a ten-times scale. This woman, this police officer, he had _definitely _seen before. Searching his mind, he tried to remember when...

Letting out a groan, the Doctor said, "Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat."

"You were breaking and entering."

The Doctor tried to stand, but realised he was handcuffed to the radiator. "Well, that's much better. Brand-new me, whack on the head. Just what it needed."

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back-up on the way!" the officer snapped.

"Hang on, no, wait - you're a policewoman."

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?" she smirked.

"But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" the Doctor asked.

"Amelia Pond?"

"Yeah. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?"

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time," the officer said.

"How long?"

"Six months."

"No, no, no! I can't be six months late! I said five minutes. I promised," the Doctor said, then sniffed before looking back to the policewoman.

She walked away, speaking into her radio.

"What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?"

The policewoman spoke into her radio, "Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up, this guy knows something about Amelia Pond."

The Doctor's gaze drifts past the officer, to that same door from the last visit.

A few minutes later, the Doctor decided to break the silence. "I need to speak to whoever lives in this house now."

"I live here," the officer said.

"But you're the police."

"Yes, and this is where I live. You got a problem with that?!"

"How many rooms?" the Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now."

"Why?"

"Because it will change your life," the Doctor smiled.

"Five," the officer said, pointing to all the rooms on the floor. "One, two, three, four, five."

"Six," the Doctor added.

"Six?"

"Look."

"Look where?"

"Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look, the corner of your eye. Look behind you."

The policewoman slowly turned her head and saw the extra door. "That's... That is not possible. How's that possible?"

"There's a perception filter round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it."

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed," the policewoman said, eyes wide with shock.

"The filter stops you. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding. You need to uncuff me now!"

Ignoring him, the officer slowly walked down the hall towards the door.

"I don't have the key. I lost it."

"How can you have lost it?! Stay away from that door!" the Doctor demanded, struggling against his restraints. She kept walking. "Do not touch that door!"

She placed her hand on the doorknob. His eyes turned to her hand. That hand, why did it seem so familiar to him? Brushing off these weird feelings, he continued.

"Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" The officer entered the room. "Again...?"

He frantically searched his pockets. "My screwdriver, where is it?"

From inside the room, the officer observed the dusty blue walls, the plain concrete floor and a large table in the centre.

From back outside in the hall, the Doctor called out, "Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?"

"There's nothing here," the officer replied.

"Whatever's there stopped you seeing the whole room," the Doctor said.

The officer continued to walk around, staring in awe at this room she'd never noticed.

"What makes you think you could see it?"

Still ignoring him, the officer continued looking around.

"Now, please, just get out!"

"Silver, blue at the end?" she finally called back to the Doctor, who looked on in hope.

"My screwdriver, yeah," the Doctor nodded.

"It's here."

"Must have rolled under the door," the Doctor noted, shaking his head. He had to get her out of there.

"Yeah. Must have," the policewoman chuckled, observing the screwdriver on the table covered in goo. "And then it must have jumped up on the table..."

"Get out of there!" the Doctor yelled. "Get out of there!"

The officer walked over to pick up the Doctor's screwdriver.

"Get out!"

The Doctor stretched as far as he could with the handcuffs. "Get out of there!"

The officer backed away towards the window. Behind her, something alien and eel-like eased down from the roof. It was covered in goo and has a mouth full of sharp teeth. The officer looked one way and then the other but can't see it.

"What is it? What are you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"There's nothing here, but..."

"Corner of your eye," the Doctor reminded her.

"What is it?" she asked, properly scared.

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it," the creature seemed to be toying with her, as the Doctor spoke once more, "Do not... look."

The policewoman spotted the creature, and let out a piercing scream.

"Get out!"

The officer ran out of the room and back down the hall towards the Doctor.

"Give me that!" he took the screwdriver from her and used it on the door, locking it, then attempting to use it on his handcuffs. It doesn't work. "What's the bad alien done to you?"

"Will that door hold it?" the officer asked, fear in her tone.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, course! It's an inter-dimensional multi-form from outer-space - they're all terrified of wood," the Doctor said sarcastically, earning him a dirty look from the policewoman.

A bright light flashed around the edges of the door.

"What's that? What's it doing?" the officer asked.

The Doctor wiped his screwdriver with his finger before saying, " I don't know, getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back-up's coming, I'll be fine."

"There is no back-up."

The Doctor looked up, surprised. "I heard you on the radio, you called for back-up."

"I was pretending. It's a pretend radio."

"You're a policewoman," the Doctor pointed out.

"I'm a kissogram!" the not-so-policewoman sighed, removing her hat, letting her ginger hair fall free. Before the Doctor can say anything, because that feeling's stronger than ever now, the door comes crashing down.

A man in blue overalls stood in the doorway, a dog beside him. It was the same man from the coma ward at the hospital.

"But it's just..."

"No, it isn't. Look at the faces," the Doctor said, feeling slightly dizzy. This woman, she looked _so _familiar...

The man growled and barked while the dog remained impassive.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?" she looked down at the Doctor. Deep inside her, she swore those deep green eyes looked familiar but shook it off.

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two," the Doctor explained. Both the man and the dog turned their heads in unison. "Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you?"

They turned to the Doctor, staring straight at him.

"Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?"

Both the man and dog snarled.

The multi-form advanced on the Doctor and the woman and opened his mouth showing the same teeth as in its previous form.

"Stay, boy!" the Doctor said, and they halted. "Her and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back-up."

"I didn't send for back-up!" the woman snapped, looking back to the Doctor.

The Doctor looked up at the woman, sighing. " I know, that was a clever lie to save our lives." Then he looked back to the creature. "OK, yeah, NO back-up! And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we HAD back-up, then you'd have to kill us!"

Suddenly, a voice boomed from somewhere. "_Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded._"

"What's that?" the woman asked the Doctor.

"That would be back-up," the Doctor answered. "OK, one more time. We do have back-up and that's definitely why we're safe."

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated._"

"Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration."

The creature turned into one of the other rooms off the hall. As the voice repeated its warning, the Doctor banged the screwdriver on the floor in an attempt to get it to work.

"Work, work, work. C'mon."

The creature looked out of a window.

The Doctor continued to bang the screwdriver until it worked. He used it on the handcuffs. It unlocks.

"Run," he said to the woman. "Run!"

He pushed the woman forward, him following her. Both run outside and the Doctor uses the screwdriver on the door before joining her.

"Kissogram?" he asks, bemused.

"Yes!" the woman snaps impatiently.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?"

"You broke into my house! It was this or a French maid!" she continued to follow the Doctor. "What's going on? Tell me! Tell me!"

The Doctor stood outside the TARDIS. "An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes," the woman said.

"Me too," he tried the key to the TARDIS, but it refused to work. "No, no, don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding, not letting us in!"

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated._"

The creature, still in the form of the man and dog, watched from the window, barking at them.

The woman grabbed the Doctor by the arm. "Come on."

The Doctor restrains. "No, wait, hang on, wait, wait, wait. The shed."

He runs free of her grip, heading towards the garden shed. "I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces."

"So there's a new one. Let's go."

"But the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least."

He sniffed the wood before running his finger along it and tasting it. "12 years. I'm not six months late, I'm 12 years late."

He advanced on the woman.

"He's coming."

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?"

"We've got to go."

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?"

This time when the woman replied, she sounded hurt. "Why did you say five minutes?!"

"What?" the Doctor said, shocked.

"Come on."

"What?"

"Come on!" she pulled him by the arm.

"What?"

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated._"

They ran out of the back garden past the creature who stood at the door.

LINE

They were now walking down a road. The Doctor stopped and turned to her. "You're Amelia."

"You're late," she snapped, carrying on walking.

"Amelia Pond, you're the little girl."

"I'm Amelia and you're late."

"What happened?" the Doctor asked.

"12 years."

"You hit me with a cricket bat."

"12 years."

"A cricket bat."

"12 years and four psychiatrists."

"Four?"

"I kept biting them."

"Why?"

"They said you weren't real."

The Doctor stopped, looking around. "Amelia..."

"It's not Amelia any more, it's Amy."

That's when he cracked. It hit him straight in the face.

"Amy..." the Doctor said, gob-smacked. His hearts were pounding in his ears. "...Amy Pond?"

"Yes?"

"Amy Pond?"

"_What?_"

"_Amy _Pond?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I remember," the Doctor breathed. "Amy Pond. That girl... the girl I met at the pub."

"What pub?" Amy snapped.

"When I was barely a kid. 657 years ago... well, this _is _complicated," the Doctor said, turning to face Amy. "Of course, I look different now. Please say you're the same Amy I met there."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"It's me. I just changed. It's a handy trick us Time Lords..." he paused, mentally cursing himself. "Sorry, it's really complicated. But Amy, Amy Pond, please say you remember."

"Remember _what_?"

"The pub. I brought you a drink. You kissed me. We went to your house and..." he trailed off, going bright red.

Amy's mouth dropped open. "No. No way."

"Yes way. I'm Theta."

"_Theta_?! But you look so different..."

"Yes, it's been a while for me since... then... but it's me."

"Prove it. Prove you're him."

"How?"

"Any way you can. Prove to me you're him."

"Well..." the Doctor thought for a moment, the memories embarrassing him. "We danced, then you kissed me, then you asked me to _dance _dance... Amy, come on, it was 657 years ago, I can't remember the _entire _thing!"

"Theta," she breathed, stepping closer to him. "How can it be you? I met you when I was a little girl, and now you're saying that you were the one I shagged when I was 17?!"

He nodded, his blush becoming more intense. "I... I can't believe it though. I met you as a little girl? That's... wrong."

_CRACK_!

The Doctor stumbled back, clutching the stinging red mark on his cheek. "Ouch! What was _that _for?"

"You left me. You just LEFT me!" Amy screamed. "You left me when I was a little girl, and now you left me after that night! My Aunt came in and saw me, and she went mental! She called me a slut, a whore and everything! People teased me, Theta, they bullied me because of that. They also bullied me because of my 'imaginary friend'. How could you DO that?!"

The Doctor looked hurt. "Amy... Amy, I can explain."

"Well EXPLAIN then!"

"Amy, first thing you need to know, I'm an alien."

"An _alien_?!"

"Yes, an alien. I'm a Time Lord, and back then, I was much younger. You see, I was on a trip... if you'd call it that, with my... well, _school_, Academy, chapter, whatever... but I walked away. I went off on my own. Then I met you and stuff happened... but in the morning, I forgot about them. I had to go back and find them... or I'd be in deep trouble."

"But you left me," Amy was sobbing. "Theta, after all that, you just _left _me, and then I find out that you're my imaginary friend I met as a little girl."

"I'm sorry, Amy. Believe me, I'm sorry."

He slowly walked towards her, afraid of another slap. Then she saw it in his eyes. It _was _him.

Gently he placed his hands on her arms. "Amy, please. I'm sorry."

"Theta..." Amy breathed, before grabbing him by his tie and smothering his lips. At first the Doctor was surprised and his arms flailed for a moment, then found purchase on her shoulders, one moving to get tangled in her flame red hair. How he missed the feel of it... the texture of it... how it cascaded in waves down her back...

Her tongue slid between his lips, meeting his. He remembered, he remembered her taste, and he'd missed it dearly. And here he was, a 907-year-old, kissing the girl he'd met at only 250.

And he couldn't have felt more happy in his life.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon... and can I get some more reviews? Each time one comes up in my emails I get really happy! Please? I'll give you fish fingers and custard! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: 20 Minutes to Save The World

**Thanks for all the kind reviews, they make my day every time I read them! So glad that people are enjoying this story. And as I promised in the A/N of the last chapter, Fish fingers and custard to all reviewers! Anyways, a new chappie. I don't think it's my best, although I'm not exactly disappointed with it. Lots of fluff in some parts, so be warned! (I really need to stop writing extremely long A/N's at the beginning of each chapter, you're probably here just to read it (and hopefully review! :3) and not listen to me rambling. So I'll shut up, shall I?)**

* * *

Eventually, both broke away, panting for breath. The Doctor looked into Amy's chocolate brown eyes, and for a second, he felt 250 again.

"I can't believe it..." Amy grinned. "But I still don't forgive you for leaving me _twice_."

The Doctor's expression changed from happy to one filled with guilt. "I'm sorry Amy. I really am. Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me?"

He didn't like the look of the naughty smirk on Amy's lips. "Well, as a matter of fact, there is."

"Oh Amy..." he said. "You do realise Prisoner Zero is after us and the planet's going to be incinerated?"

"He can wait," Amy hissed seductively, grabbing his tie and pulling him closer to her.

"Amy, no matter how much I would _love _to do this right now, if we did, then the world would probably end up being incinerated."

"Fine, misery guts," Amy pouted, flicking his arm. "Let's go and save the world from the aliens then. But afterwards, you _have _to promise."

"Amelia," he sighed. "I'll think about it. It's been awhile."

"Well I'll fix that," she smirked, running her hand down his chest, feeling his muscles tense beneath her touch. "Oh, and there's something I forgot to tell you, Theta."

"Yes?"

"That night," Amy began. "Was the best shag I've had in my life."

The Doctor smiled, slightly embarrassed but also quite chuffed. "Well..."

"I never got to tell you because you ran off," Amy's tone now sounded bitter. "_Never _run away from me again. Understand?"

The Doctor nodded. "I won't, Amy. I promise I'll never leave you again."

Just as Amy was about to speak, they both heard something coming from an ice cream van behind them. It was a sinister voice, booming like the one they'd heard back at Amy's house.

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated._"

The voice was coming from the speakers of the ice cream van, and both turned to it. The man inside was extremely confused as to why this would be coming from his speaker.

"No, no, no, come on… What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van?" Amy sighed, slightly irritated. She had so many questions to ask... for example she swore he'd said 657 years ago a few minutes ago? Why did he say that?

The Doctor ran towards the ice cream van, followed by Amy. She didn't have much of a choice but to follow him.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" he asked, staring from the man inside to the speakers and back again.

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune," the man said.

The Doctor picked up the player and held it to his ear. It continued the speech.

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated._"

Stepping away from the van, the Doctor noticed a few other people who seemed to be having a similar problem. There was a jogger with an MP3 player, and a woman with a mobile phone. Clasping Amy's hand, he entwined their fingers.

"Theta, what's happening?" Amy asked.

"Call me 'The Doctor', Amy. I'm not called Theta any more, although you can call me that when we're alone. It was my nickname at the Academy, but I'm the Doctor now," the Doctor explained.

"I liked 'Theta'," Amy said.

"Come along, Pond!" the Doctor smiled, dragging Amy with him, her letting out a shriek of surprise.

"_Doctor_, I am _not _leaping over that fence!"

"Go round the other side then!"

Amy let go of his hand and walked through the front gate of the house, whilst the Doctor vaulted the fence. She didn't know why he didn't take the easy route.

Now inside the house, they both noticed a distressed woman with a TV remote, trying to change the channels. Instead of a normal TV channel, a giant eye filled the screen, looking from side to side.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area," the Doctor said as he bounded into the room, followed by Amy. Then he remembered her policewoman costume. "Also, crimes. Let's have a look."

He took the remote from the woman, inspecting it closely.

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel," the woman explained, then she noticed Amy. "Hello, Amy, dear. Are you a policewoman now?"

"Well, sometimes," Amy said.

"I thought you were a nurse," the woman replied, slightly confused.

"I can be a nurse."

"Or, actually, a nun."

"I dabble," Amy answered.

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before," the woman said, turning to the Doctor. His brow creased.

"Not me. Brand-new face..." the Doctor stretched his mouth out, causing Amy to cringe. He certainly _had _changed. She didn't remember him being this weird.

"First time on," the Doctor continued, then turned to Amy. "And what sort of job's a kissogram?"

Amy blushed. "I go to parties and I kiss people," she cleared her throat. "With outfits. It's a laugh."

"Amy, are you saying that when... well, then... that that was your job?" the Doctor asked, looking hurt.

"No, no! No way! I got the job when I was 18, a year after that."

The Doctor sighed with relief. Then he turned to pick up a radio and used his sonic screwdriver on it. It said the same message about Prisoner Zero in several different languages.

"OK, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world," he said, dashing over to the window and opening it, stretching out to try and look towards the sky.

"What's up there? What are you looking for?" Amy questioned.

The Doctor bounded back inside. "OK, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core... They're going to need a 40% fission blast," A young man exited from a room opposite and the Doctor rushed up to him. "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium-sized starship, that's 20 minutes," the Doctor stood on tip-toes to get to the same height as the man, then back down again. "What do you think, 20 minutes? Yeah, 20 minutes. We've got 20 minutes."

"20 minutes to what?" Amy asked, a bit more snappy this time.

"Are you the Doctor?" the man asked.

"He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor, it's him," the woman smiled.

Amy blushed a bright shade of red. "I know."

The Doctor turned to her, bemused. "Cartoons?"

He raced and sat down on the couch, followed by the three others.

"Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!" the man exclaimed.

"Jeff, shut up!" Amy snapped, then she turned back to the Doctor. "20 minutes to what?"

"The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship and it's going to incinerate the planet. 20 minutes to the end of the world," he explained seriously. He couldn't let Amy down. He had to save the world.

/\\\

Both walked fast down a street, just as a boy with a toy helicopter ran past in the opposite direction. The Doctor entwined his fingers with Amy's again, hoping that she would forgive him. Deep down Amy knew there was still love for him from that night, and she was struggling internally... should she forgive him or not?

"Amy, am I still in Leadworth?"

"Yes Theta, you are."

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is it," Amy said.

"Is there an airport?"

Amy shook her head. "No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"No."

"Even a little one?"

"No."

"Nearest city?"

"Gloucester, half an hour by car."

"We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?"

"No."

"Well, that's good! Fantastic, that is. 20 minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut! WHAT is that?" the Doctor began to stride towards a small pond.

"It's a duck pond," Amy explained, following him.

"Why aren't there any ducks?"

"I don't know. There's never any ducks," Amy said, not knowing why he had a sudden interest for a random duck pond.

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?"

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?" Amy said.

The Doctor stumbled to the ground, right beside the duck pond, so close to falling into it. "I don't know. Why would I know?" He clutched his chest, gritting his teeth. "I'm not ready, I'm not done yet."

The sky darkens, causing both to look up.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark?" Amy asked. Her gaze turned to the man on the ground, hoping for him to answer her.

For a moment, the sun appeared grey and flickering, before returning to normal. Now Amy really _was _frightened.

"So what's wrong with the sun?" she asked.

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a force-field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet," the Doctor explained, leaping to his feet and frowning when he noticed local villagers taking pictures with their phones. "Oh, and here they come, the human race. The end comes, as it was always going to - down a video phone!"

"Theta, please, I'm properly scared. Are you sure this is real? It can't be – it's just some big wind-up, isn't it?"

"Amy, why would I wind you up?" he turned to her, looking her in the eye.

"You told me you had a time machine."

"And you believed me."

"Then I grew up."

The Doctor groaned. "You never want to do that! No, hang on, shut up, wait! I missed it," he smacked his forehead. "I saw it and I missed it," he smacked himself again. "What did I see? I saw... What did I see?"

He replayed everything he saw like stop-motion photography, from the chain fence, people taking photos, a woman in the phone box and then Rory, a nurse from the hospital who is facing away from the sun, taking a photo. The multi-form is there. The Doctor then "sees" the ID tag from the hospital. He looked at Rory normally before looking to a clock.

"20 minutes. I can do it. 20 minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me."

"No," Amy snapped.

"I'm sorry?"

"No!" Amy declared, grabbing him by his tie and forcing him backwards into a car.

"Amy! No! No! What are you doing?"

Once the owner walked out, she grabbed the keys from him, locking the Doctor's tie in the door.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Who are you?" Amy asked, her glare burning through him. He thought she knew, trusted him. He thought that she believed him. But she was obviously having second thoughts.

"You know who I am."

"No, really, who are you?" Amy said, her eyes drilling into his.

"Look at the sky! End of the world, 20 minutes," the Doctor said, more seriously this time. If she didn't co-operate then the world might end, and he didn't want that to happen.

"Better talk quickly, then!"

The driver looked bewildered, standing beside his car. "Amy, I am going to need my car back."

"Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee," Amy replied.

"Right, yes," the driver said, promptly walking off. Amy's attention turned back to the Doctor, who's tie was still trapped in the car door.

The Doctor had a brainwave, he remembered the apple she'd given to him as a little girl. Reaching into his pocket, he felt the round shape in his hands, then pulled it out and tossed it to Amy, and with a lightning-fast reaction she caught it. "Catch."

Amy stared at the apple, the smiley face carved into it, her eyes wide. So she definitely knew that this was the man she'd met when she was a little girl... but she was also confused that he was also saying he was Theta. Before she was going to believe him, she'd need an explanation. He couldn't have possibly changed this much over the past few years... he had different colour hair, a different _face_, it wasn't possible. But it was those eyes. Those piercing green eyes which she loved so much. The ones which had met hers on that night, filled with lust, love and affection. They had to be the same.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you 12 years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go now, everything you've ever known is over. And as for that, Amy, you said for yourself, you believed me when I told you. What more proof do you need?"

"How could've you changed so much in those few years?" Amy asked, looking from the apple into his eyes. For a moment she could see the face of the blonde teenager she'd kissed on that night.

"Amy, I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor explained. "I'm 907 years old, and we sort of _change_, when we die our bodies change into a new one. That was so long ago for me... I was 250 back then. I've changed a lot since then. Like I said, I'm a time traveller. Believe me, Amy, please."

"How could you be 907?" Amy's eyes stared into his, searching for the truth, an answer.

"I just am, Time Lords have a much longer life span than humans," the Doctor said.

Slowly he lifted his fingers to her temples, lightly placing the tips there. His eyes closed, and Amy felt him inside her mind. From his point of view, she saw that night, she saw them dancing... their kiss... him trailing behind her when she pulled him towards her house, all the emotions he felt. She saw them in her room... making love. Her eyes snapped open, and he withdrew his fingers from her temples.

Tightly, the Doctor gripped her wrist. Her eyes were wide, she was trying to comprehend everything that was happening. He was an _alien. _She'd slept with an _alien_.

"Just 20 minutes. Just believe me for 20 minutes.," the Doctor said, his voice calm and caring. "Amy, if I wasn't Theta, then how could I have shown you that? And the apple – fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. Amy, believe for 20 minutes."

His hearts broke when he noticed a lone tear roll down her cheek. "T-Theta, I'm sorry."

"Amy, you don't need to be sorry. What is there to be sorry for?"

She promptly unlocked the car door and yanked his tie out, but before he could move he was pinned back to the car again, her body pressed against his.

"I'm sorry, I was being stupid. I just wanted to know... I was confused... I'm sorry, you probably hate me now..."

Before words could escape his mouth, her lips were pressed against his, her hands on his chest, one placed over each of his hearts. Their beating pattern became irregular quite quickly as she touched him in a way he hadn't been touched for ages. One of his hands rested on her shoulder, the other on the small of her back, closing the small distance between them.

Then he remembered. Twenty minutes.

Twenty minutes until the end of the world.

Despite how much he wanted to kiss Amy right now, the lives of all the humans on the planet were at stake. Pulling away, he reached up a hand to caress her cheek.

"Amy, we have twenty minutes."

"I know, Theta. So what do we do?"

"Stop that nurse!" the Doctor grinned, taking Amy's hand and running onto the green, where a young nurse stood with his phone. Not even bothering to inform him, the Doctor snatched the phone from the nurse's hand and stared at the screen.

"The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?"

"Amy?" the nurse said, turning to Amy.

"Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a... friend," Amy smiled, resting a hand on Rory's shoulder. He smiled in approval.

"Man and dog, why?" the Doctor asked, turning on his heel to face Rory.

"Oh, my God, it's him," Rory gasped, and the Doctor frowned.

"Just answer his question, please," Amy said.

"It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor," Rory said, as though he could hardly believe his eyes.

"Yeah, he came back," Amy nodded.

"But he was a story. He was a game," Rory said.

Rory was cut short when the Doctor grabbed him by his shirt. "Man and dog - why? Tell me now."

It had caught him by surprise, the Doctor grabbing him, so for a second Rory was a bit dazed. "Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's…"

"...In a hospital, in a coma," both Rory and the Doctor said in unison.

"Yeah," Rory nodded.

"Knew it. Multi-form, you see?" the Doctor said, letting go of Rory's shirt. "Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind."

The multi-form snapped and snarled. It was still in the form of the man and dog. Also it seemed it hadn't quite grasped the concept of two different creatures yet...

"Prisoner Zero," the Doctor announced.

"What, there's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory asked.

"Yes," Amy nodded.

A huge spaceship descended from the sky above them, it almost looked like a spikey-ice-crystal-spiders-web. The eye began to swivel back and forth.

The Doctor slipped the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and held it in the air. "See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver."

Holding it above his head the Doctor held his finger on the button, and with a glow of the blue tip, chaos ensued. Street lights shattered, car alarms blared, sirens wailed and everyone began to shout. A fire truck drove away on its own, chased by the firemen.

"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" the Doctor smirked, assured that his plan was going to work, that Prisoner Zero was going to be detected.

Prisoner Zero barked. The Doctor lowered the screwdriver, aiming it at the phone box, which exploded. The screwdriver itself then sparked and fizzled, causing the Doctor to drop it on the ground.

"No, no, no, don't do that!" the Doctor said, looking in despair at the tattered remains of his prise possession.

Then the ship began to head away.

"Look, it's going," Rory noted.

"No, come back, he's here! Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is..." the Doctor called towards the ship, waving his arms in the air. But unfortunately it didn't seem to attract the ship's attention.

With a grin, Prisoner Zero melted into a nearby drain.

"Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain," Amy pointed out.

"Well, of course it did," the Doctor said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do we do now?" she asked, looking to the Doctor for reassurance.

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think!" he racked his brains, trying to think of a potential solution for the problem.

/\\\

In Leadworth Hospital, in the coma ward, a sparkling shape of Prisoner Zero's true form emerged from the vent above Barney's, the person who he took form of first, bed. It hisses and scans the room, presumably looking for a new form.

/\\\

The threesome stood above the drain which Prisoner Zero melted into. The Doctor paced around in deep thought.

"So that thing, THAT hid in my house for 12 years?" Amy asked.

"Multi-forms can live for millennia. 12 years is a pit-stop," the Doctor answered, moving to stand by her side.

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?"

Her breath hitched in her throat as she could feel his warm breath against her neck. "They're looking for him, but followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix. They're only late cos I am."

"What's he on about?" Rory questioned, slightly confused.

Amy missed the feeling of his breath on her neck as he quickly moved away, not wanting Rory to see. "Now, sport, give me your phone."

Rory was still intent on finding out about how the Doctor could be real... he was just a game when they were kids, right? "How can he be real? He was never real."

"Phone, now, give me!" the Doctor snapped, and Rory reluctantly gave him his phone.

"He was just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him," Rory said, earning a frown from Amy. She tried to hide her blush.

The Doctor looked at some photos on Rory's phone, scrolling through them with his thumb. "These are all coma patients?"

"Yeah," Rory nodded, looking over his shoulder.

"No, they're all the multi-form. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero," the Doctor corrected.

"He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one."

"Thanks," Rory sighed.

"Jeff," Amy responded.

"Oh, thanks," Rory sighed once more, trying to hide the fact he was quite offended.

"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, big laptop, I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital, get everyone out, clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done," the Doctor informed them, placing a quick kiss on Amy's lips, then running off. For a moment Rory looked dazzled, was Amy hiding something? They _were_ just friends, and he had a girlfriend, but still, she hadn't told him that she was in a relationship with her _imaginary _friend...

"Your car, come on," Amy said, dragging Rory by the arm towards his Mini.

"But how can he be here? How can the Doctor be here?" Rory asked her as he got in the car and closed the door, driving off towards the hospital.

* * *

**Had to cut it short, I didn't have much time and I wanted to upload another chapter as quickly as possible for your benefit. This adventure concludes in the next chapter. The question is: what will happen next? Don't forget to fav/leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Girl Who Waited

**Sorry for the wait, but chapter 4 is finally here! Enjoy and review! (sorry for any mistakes)**

* * *

The door of Jeff's room flew open and the Doctor bounded in after it. Lying on his bed, Jeff looked up from his laptop, startled at the sudden new addition to his room.

"Hello. Laptop, give me!" the Doctor interrupted, and Jeff shoved the lid of his laptop down, hoping that the Doctor won't see anything. Before words could escape his mouth, the Doctor was already grabbing at it.

"No, no, no, no, wait, hang on!" Jeff protested, fighting for his laptop back.

"It's fine, give it here," convinced the Doctor, taking the laptop from his grip and opening the lid. His brow creased in amusement when he saw what was on the screen.

"Blimey! Get a girlfriend, Jeff," he commented.

Once again the door opened and Jeff expected to see one of the Doctor's friends, but to his relief the person who entered was his Gran.

"Gran," Jeff sighed with relief.

"What are you doing?" his Gran questioned, staring on in confusion as the Doctor's fingers furiously typed at the keyboard.

"The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big video conference call," answered the Doctor, his fingers working overtime. "All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore."

"Ooh, I like Patrick Moore," smiled Jeff's Gran.

"I'll get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil," warned the Doctor playfully.

"You can't just hack in on a call like that," Jeff noted, as the screen split, showing several different people on the screen.

"Can't I?" the Doctor smirked, holding his psychic paper up to the webcam.

"Who are you? This is a secure call. What are you doing?" one of the experts on the screen asked seriously.

"Hello. I know, you should switch me off. But before you do, watch this," the Doctor began typing at the keyboard again, and a diagram popped up on-screen.

"It's here too, I'm getting it," another expert confirmed.

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault, I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie - why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention," the Doctor explained.

/\\\

Meanwhile, Rory's mini pulled up outside the hospital. Both ran out, clasping each others' hands and running inside the hospital, awaiting instructions from the Doctor.

/\\\

Back in Jeff's room, the Doctor typed quickly on the mobile, gaining confusion from all of the experts on the screen.

"Sir, what are you doing?" one questioned.

"I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super-fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. Why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. OK, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish - whatever you've got. Any questions?" the Doctor responded, briefly glancing up from the screen of the phone.

Patrick Moore's face appeared on the screen. "Who was your lady friend?"

"Patrick, behave!" the Doctor snapped jokingly, continuing to type on the phone.

"What does this virus do?" another expert asked the Doctor.

"It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters, it gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But, yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain," informed the Doctor, glancing expectantly at Jeff. Jeff looked clueless.

"Jeff, you're my best man," the Doctor reminded him.

"Your what?" Jeff gasped.

Closing the screen of the laptop partway, the Doctor explained to the man next to him, "Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff. Right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

"Why me?" Jeff wondered.

"It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go," the Doctor leapt off the bed, and made his way out of the room.

Opening the screen of the laptop, Jeff concentrated intently. "OK, guys, let's do this."

Just as he started typing, the Doctor re-entered the room.

"Oh, and delete your internet history." Then he left once more.

/\\\

At the hospital, Rory was talking with some nurses whilst Amy was on her mobile. After a few more seconds, Rory rejoined Amy.

"Something's happened up there, we can't get through," he informed her.

Amy redialled in frustration. "Yes, but what's happened?"

"I don't know. No-one knows. Phone him," Rory suggested.

"I'm phoning him. Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through. Oh!" Amy spoke into her mobile.

"What did he say?" Rory asked.

"Look in the mirror," Amy recalled, turning to face the mirror and smiling when she realised what he was implying. "Ha-ha! Uniform!"

While Amy tied her hair up, Rory held the phone to her ear and she spoke into it again, "Are you on your way? You're going to need a car."

On the other end came a reply, "_Don't worry. I've commandeered a vehicle._" She heard the faint sound of a fire engine siren wailing and rolled her eyes.

They got in the lift and pressed the button for the right floor. After a few seconds, the lift dinged and the doors slid open. Amy and Rory walked out, and were confronted by a woman, holding the hands of her two daughters.

"Officer," the woman said.

"What happened?" Amy questioned.

Then she realised that the woman was speaking with the girl's voice. It had to be Prisoner Zero. Only Prisoner Zero could get messed up with peoples' voices.

"There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Dr Ramsden's dead. And the nurses," the woman explained, an expression of worry crossing her face.

Immediately Amy picked up her phone, and redialled the Doctor.

"_Are you in?_"

"Yep," Amy responded. "But so's Prisoner Zero."

"_You need to get out of there._"

Rory worriedly turned from Amy back to the woman. She spoke again with the girl's voice.

"He was so angry. He kept shouting. And that dog, the size of that dog, I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone. Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies."

Amy and Rory nervously backed away.

The woman spoke once more, except this time with her own voice and not one of the girls'. "Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths."

All three of them opened their mouths, bearing sets of razor-sharp fangs and hissing menacingly.

"Oh, my God!" Rory gaped, as the two of them started to run.

The Doctor spoke through the phone again, his voice laced with concern. "_Amy? Amy, what's happening?_"

Ignoring the Doctor for the time being, the pair bolted down the corridor into the ward, finding a nearby broom and shoving it into the doors handles to stop Prisoner Zero from entering.

"_Amy, talk to me!_" the Doctor insisted. He was concerned for her safety. If she died he'd never forgive himself.

Amy and Rory backed into the centre of the ward, ready for a quick escape in case Prisoner Zero happened to break through. Then she replied to the Doctor.

"We're in the coma ward. But it's here, it's getting in," Amy proclaimed into the phone.

"_Which window are you?_" she heard the Doctor reply.

"What, sorry?" Amy queried.

"Which window?" the Doctor repeated.

"First floor on the left, fourth from the end."

Just as she finished speaking, the broom snapped and the doors swung open, revealing the current form of Prisoner Zero.

"Oh, dear. Little Amelia Pond. I've watched you grow up. 12 years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magic Doctor to return, but not this time, Amelia."

All three of them bared their teeth again.

Amy noticed her phone beeping and read the screen. It was a text message from the Doctor. It read _DUCK! X. _A smile crossed Amy's lips as she noticed the kiss he'd left.

In the distance they heard a familiar wailing of a fire engine siren, then they saw a ladder crash through the window, causing them both to duck. Amy shrieked when she noticed it, then glanced out the window to see a familiar figure climbing towards her. She saw him grin before he swung his legs over and dropped to the floor.

"Right! Hello! Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time," the Doctor announced, striding into the centre of the ward.

"Time for what, Time Lord?" Prisoner Zero sneered.

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies," the Doctor said.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire," hissed Zero.

"OK. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again - just leave," the Doctor said.

"I did not open the crack."

"Somebody did."

"The cracks in the skin of the universe - don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" Zero teased, then changed to the girl's voice. "The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know, doesn't know!" She then switched back to her normal voice. "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

A clicking sound interrupted them.

The Doctor looked up at the wall to a clock, which read 0:00. " And we're off! Look at that," he pointed to it. "Look at that!

"Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever. But do you know what's happening right now?"

_In Jeff's room, Jeff is typing on his laptop._

"In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing?

"They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast."

Zeroes appear all over the world, on huge displays in cities, Tokyo, Picadilly Circus, Times Square.

"The word is out," the Doctor continued. "And do you know what the word is? The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute?"

Taking the mobile phone from his pocket, the Doctor held it out in front of him. "The source, by the way, is right here."

A bright light floods the room through the windows. "Oh! And I think they just found us!"

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me," Zero pointed out.

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is - no TARDIS, no screwdriver - two minutes to spare," the Doctor threw his arms out in triumph. "Who da man?"

Silence. Everyone stared at the Doctor as if he was a total idiot.

"Oh, I'm never saying that again! Fine," the Doctor huffed.

Amy trotted up beside him and whispered into his ear, "You da man."

The Doctor smirked, pecking her cheek before glancing back to Zero.

"Then I shall take a new form," declared Zero.

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link," the Doctor said.

"And I've had years," Zero sneered, and as its form glowed, Amy collapsed.

"No! Amy?" the Doctor gasped in worry, rushing over to her.

_Outside, the Atraxi ship has temporarily lost Prisoner Zero._

Gently the Doctor cupped Amy's face with his palms. "You've got to hold on. Amy! Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please."

"Doctor?" Rory asked, looking from Zero to the Doctor.

The Doctor looked up and frowned. "Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?"

"It's you," Rory pointed out.

"Me? Is that what I look like?"

"You don't know?"

"Busy day," the Doctor leapt to his feet, facing Zero. "Why me, though?You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?"

From behind the Doctor (the one which Prisoner Zero was imitating) stood Amelia Pond, the little seven-year-old. "I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been."

"No, she's dreaming about me cos she can hear me," the Doctor figured, running back to Amy. He crouched down beside her and lightly traced the outline of her face with the tip of his forefinger.

"Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see? Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did."

Inside Amy's head, she had a flashback of the moment when she entered that room.

"You went in the room. You went inside," the Doctor continued. "Amy…dream about what you saw."

She remembered. Amy remembered what she saw, that horrible slimy creature.

"No... no... No!" Zero in Amelia's form cries, as she and the Doctor's form are encased in a bright yellow light, transforming quickly back to Zero's original form.

Turning to face Zero, the Doctor exclaimed, "Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself."

The same bright light caught Prisoner Zero and it writhed.

"_Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained,_" the booming voice announced.

"Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall," Zero hissed, before disappearing.

There was a whoosh of air as the ship left. Running to the window, the Doctor dialled the mobile.

"The sun - it's back to normal, right? That's... That's good, yeah? That means it's over," Rory said, just as Amy awoke, rubbing her head. "Amy? Are you OK? Are you with us?"

"What happened?" Amy asked, slightly dazed.

"He did it. The Doctor did it," Rory smiled.

"No, I didn't," the Doctor shook his head.

"What are you doing?" questioned Rory.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance."

"About what?"

"The bill," the Doctor answered, before speaking into the phone. "Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established, level 5 planet, and you were going to burn it? What...? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here. Now!"

Tossing the phone back to Rory, the Doctor exclaimed, "OK. Now I've done it."

The Doctor strode out of the ward, Amy on his tail, and Rory following close behind.

"Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" Rory asked, slightly dumbfounded.

The Doctor continued to stride down the corridor, determined. Amy eventually caught up with him and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. For a second his head turned to her and he smiled.

"Where are you going?" asked Amy.

"The roof. No, hang on," the Doctor quickly turned into a different room, Amy making a squeak of protest as she was pulled inside with him.

Once in the room, the Doctor began to sift through the clothes, discarding ones which didn't appeal to him.

"What's in here?" Amy queried.

"I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show!" the Doctor beamed, grabbing a few items of clothing to try on.

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens," Rory pointed out, as the Doctor started taking his clothes off. Smirking, Amy casually strode round so she stood in front of him. A deep blush crawled across the Doctor's cheeks when he noticed her looking at him.

"Deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off... Amy, he's taking his clothes off."

Amy promptly ignored him, instead watching appreciatively.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you," the Doctor said.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know," Rory said, turning his back. He turned his head around, avoiding looking at the Doctor and spoke to Amy, "Are you not you going to turn your back?"

Amy shook her head. "Nope."

/\\\

The Doctor now wears a long-sleeved shirt, trousers with braces and a number of ties are draped around his neck. He strode to where the Atraxi ship waited. Amy and Rory stood back a bit.

"So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving," snipped Amy.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now," the Doctor grinned, and the eye disconnected from the ship, sending a blue beam across the Doctor's body, scanning him.

"You are not of this world," the eye reported.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it," the Doctor said, looking at the different ties around his neck and trying to decide which one looked best. He held them up to the Atraxi. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"Is this world important?" the eye questioned.

"Important? What's that mean, important?" the Doctor said, tossing a tie backwards for Rory to catch. "6 billion people live here - is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" He tossed back another tie that landed on Amy, who handed it to Rory. "Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. IS this world a threat?"

A hologram emits from the eye showing various scenes from Earth's history.

"No."

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?"

"No."

"OK. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here," as the Doctor spoke, images of several different aliens he's encountered are projected from the eye. "Oh, there have been so many! And what you've got to ask is... what happened to them?"

Now the images flick through the Doctor's incarnations, from the first through to the tenth. Just as the tenth disappears, the Doctor stepped out from the hologram, fully dressed with a tweed blazer, bow tie, shirt, braces and trousers.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically... run!"

The eye slots back into the ship, and it zooms away, back into space. Amy laughed, just as the Doctor felt something in his pocket. Reaching in, he pulled out the TARDIS key, glowing with yellow light.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" Amy asked and looked down from the sky to see that the Doctor had gone. She looked off the building to see that he was running across the road. Hell, that man was fast. Amy's heart leapt into her throat as she raced after him. He couldn't leave her, not again. Not Amy Pond.

/\\\

Not remotely out of breath, the Doctor arrived in Amy's back yard where the TARDIS stood, with a refurbished exterior.

"OK! What have you got for me this time?" the Doctor smiled, stepping towards his time machine and unlocking it. "Look at you!" He grinned as he admired the room with the orange glow. "Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you!"

Amy and Rory ran up just as the TARDIS dematerialised. Amy closed her eyes, remembering when she was little, how she waited all night. How she woke up in the morning back then to find he was gone. Now he was running away from her again. A lone tear rolled down her cheek and she sniffed.

/\\\

The sound of the TARDIS materialising wakes Amy from her. Like when she was a little girl, she rushed up to the window to see the TARDIS on her lawn. Anger flaring up in her, she stormed down the stairs. That man was definitely getting a _slap_.

"Sorry about running off earlier. Brand-new TARDIS - bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now," the Doctor grinned as Amy emerged from her house, clad in a gown and slippers.

"It's you. You came back," Amy breathed.

"Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?"

"And you kept the clothes," Amy pointed out.

"Well, I just saved the world, the whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me! I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow tie," giggled Amy.

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool," the Doctor declared. "So what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Other planets. Want to check some out?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means... Well, it means... come with me," the Doctor admitted.

"Where?"

"Wherever you like."

"All that stuff, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero..." Amy began.

"Oh, don't worry. That's just the beginning. There's loads more," the Doctor responded.

"Yeah, but those things, amazing things, all that stuff..." Amy said, then she let her anger out. "That was two years ago!"

"Oh-oh! Oops," the Doctor bit his lip, internally cursing himself. He'd left her waiting _again_?!

"Yeah."

"So that's..."

"14 years!" Amy snapped.

"14 years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough."

"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was IN the library," Amy recalled.

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So... coming?"

"No!"

"You wanted to come 14 years ago," the Doctor pointed out.

"I grew up."

"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that," the Doctor smirked, and with a click of his fingers, the doors opened, bathing Amy in a warm orange glow.

An overwhelmed Amy stepped inside the time machine, her eyes widening at the massive interior.

"Well...? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all," the Doctor said, shutting the doors behind him.

The TARDIS is more metal now, less organic-looking. The centre column is on a floor that allows one to see underneath. There are also stairs leading to other levels and doors.

"I'm in my nightie," Amy noted.

"Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. AND possibly a swimming pool. So... all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will... Where do you want to start?" the Doctor asked her, a ear-to-ear grin on his face.

Amy frowned at him. "You are so sure that I'm coming."

"Yeah, I am."

"You left me. _Three _times now. And you expect me to _forgive _you?"

The Doctor looked hurt, his expression flooded with guilt. "I'm sorry Amy, I just..."

"You said that the last time," Amy snapped. "You were like _Oh I'm so sorry... _and you go and do it again! Just leaving me! I thought I loved you. I thought you loved _me_."

"I _do _love you, Amy," the Doctor assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes. "Believe me, I'm sorry."

Amy now had tears in her eyes. "I spent 14 years waiting."

"I know," the Doctor said. "I know."

"Theta," she smiled, fisting the lapels of his jacket. "If you have a time machine, can you get me back for tomorrow morning?"

"Why, what's tomorrow?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh... you know, stuff. Important stuff. My friend's..." she stopped. "Doesn't matter. Nothing. It;s nothing."

"All right, then. Back in time for stuff," the Doctor said, flicking the controls, just as a new screwdriver pops out of the TARDIS control panel. "Oh! A new one!" He tested it, this time it had a green tip. "Lovely," then he whispered to the TARDIS, "Thanks dear."

"So," Amy continued. "You expect me to forgive you? How am I going to do that?"

"Oh," the Doctor said. "I don't know. What would you like me to do?"

"Well," Amy breathed, her voice laced with lust. "I did have _something _in mind."

A bright red blush filled the Doctor's cheeks. "Ah, well..."

"You _promised_," Amy chuckled, "Back with Prisoner Zero, you _promised _me that you'd..."

"Amy," the Doctor sighed. "We have all of time and space and you want to..."

"See your bedroom," Amy smirked. Grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket, she crashed her lips into his, her tongue invading his mouth. Quickly both ascended up the stairs, heading for the aforementioned location.

* * *

**I wonder what Amy wants to get back for tomorrow morning? I'll try and upload the next chapter soon, but if you review, I might just upload it sooner! *winks***


	5. Chapter 5: Love and Forgiveness

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'd like to thank Accio Doctor for your constructive crit, it really helped me! Also to notwritten, who has reviewed every chapter! Thanks everyone, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! (sorry for any mistakes/typos, I'm still looking for a beta reader).**

* * *

Amy wasn't listening to the TV in front of her. She was thinking. How she'd had to wait 14 years of her life for the Doctor. She loved him so much, but was he worth the wait? She'd proven that she loved him only a few hours ago, and he'd proven that he still loved her. That he really was sorry for leaving her. It was a mistake. But Amy kept thinking, had she been too quick to forgive him?

Her pattern of thought was disrupted by a knock on the door. Amy didn't know why he was knocking, this was the living room after all, not her bedroom. She supposed that he didn't want to bound in on her.

"Come in!" she called, and she heard hurried footsteps rush towards her as the door was almost thrown open.

A familiar face peered around the edge of the sofa. "Amy! Come look at this!"

Sighing, Amy threw her legs off the sofa and got to her feet. Why did he have to make her stand up when she was so comfortable... forgetting all of that, Amy grinned and followed the Doctor through the maze of corridors in the TARDIS as he dragged her by her hand.

When they reached the control room, Amy noticed that the doors of the time machine were slightly ajar. Had they landed somewhere?

Amy squealed with delight. "What is it, Theta?"

"You'll have to find out!"

Rolling her eyes she raced down the stairs and opened the door fully. Her eyes widened as she took in the beautiful sight; she was in space. _Space_. She'd seen it on TV and in movies before but had never imagined seeing it with her own eyes. Clamping a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with awe, she grinned widely.

"Theta, this is beautiful! Thank you!"

The Doctor walked over to her and stood by her side. "It is, isn't it? But not quite as beautiful as you."

Amy's lips curled into a smirk as she turned to face him. "Or you."

"But look down," the Doctor walked over to the edge and got down on his hands and knees, looking underneath the floating TARDIS. "Ha ha! You see, look at _that_!"

Using the edges of the box as a grip, Amy leaned outside and stared with amazement down at the sight that greeted her. A massive spaceship was beneath then, great big towers on the surface. It was breathtaking.

"This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland - all of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal," the Doctor exclaimed, a childish glint of excitement in his eyes.

"It's a spaceship!" Amy beamed. "Hang on, how are we breathing?"

"I've extended the air shell, we're fine," the Doctor reassured her, leaping to his feet. "Now, Amy, I need to show you something."

Amy whipped around to face him and smiled. "What is it, Theta?"

"_This_!"

He shoved her outside the doors and she shrieked with surprise, before he gripped her leg as she floated freely in space.

"Oh my _goodness_! Theta, I'm floating!" grinned Amy, as she admired the way her hair floated out around her like she was in a swimming pool.

Suddenly she was horribly self-conscious that she was wearing a short skirt and that the Doctor was looking up at her, holding her leg... so she quickly squeezed her legs together in embarrassment and heard a chuckle from the Doctor.

"Pond, who do you think I am? I wasn't looking, promise."

But when she glanced back and noticed the sly smirk on his lips she immediately knew he was.

Shaking her head and giggling to herself, she looked down to see the spaceship. Starship UK, the Doctor had said.

"Theta!" she giggled as he pulled her back inside. Regaining her breath, she managed to speak. "So, you said Britain, right? Has the sun expanded then?"

The Doctor shook his head. "29th Century. Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations..."

He began walking up towards the console, not hearing Amy's voice.

"Theta?"

"..migrating to the stars," the Doctor continued, fiddling with the controls.

"Theta?"

"Isn't that amazing?" he turned around, noticing that Amy wasn't there.

"Theta!"

Worried that she might've been sucked out into space somehow (was that possible?), he rushed to the doors and chuckled when he noticed her clinging to the roof of the TARDIS, an exhilarated grin on her face. Her hair cascaded out behind her, and he thought she looked breathtaking. In embarrassment he shook himself out of his trance.

"Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship."

Once again he was rushing towards the console, Amy close behind. On the circular screen on the wall of the TARDIS it showed a projection of the spaceship, a UK flag etched onto the side.

"That's not just a ship - that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and...shopping," the Doctor added, and Amy chuckled in response. "Searching the stars for a new home."

"Can we go out and see?" Amy asked gleefully, leaning against the console in anticipation.

"Course we can but first, there's a thing," the Doctor said, picking up a magnifying glass from seemingly nowhere.

"A thing?" Amy repeated, slightly amused.

"An important thing. In fact, thing one –" he looked through the magnifying glass, "we are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets. Ooh! That's interesting."

He turned to the TARDIS scanner, which now showed a little girl crying.

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Cos if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it - they've got to keep filming and let it die," she glanced over his shoulder and furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed the little girl. "That's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard - being all, like, detached and cold?"

Her eyebrows shot up into the air when she noticed the Doctor on the screen next to the little girl. "Theta?"

She saw the Doctor wave at her through the camera, and with a grin, she bounded out of the TARDIS, eyes widening when she looked around her. There was a huge domed roof above her, panels of glass allowing a view of the twinkling stars. There were even people on bikes – bikes on a spaceship?

"_Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored,_" the tannoy announced.

"I'm in the future. Like hundreds...of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries," Amy pointed out, cringing at the thought. The Doctor took her arm and looped his through it, his touch sending electricity through her body. She thought back to just a few hours earlier when...

"Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one," the Doctor interrupted her thoughts, and leaned closer to her as they started walking. "Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?"

"What's wrong?"

"Use your eyes, notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Is it...the bicycles?" Amy pointed to a passing rickshaw. "Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles."

"Now, come on, look around you. Actually look," the Doctor said, but Amy didn't see anything wrong.

"_London Market is a crime-free zone._"

"Life on a giant starship, back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me," the Doctor ran over to a table, grabbed a glass of water from the people sitting there, and placed it gently on the floor. He stared intently at it, then after a few seconds he set it back on the table.

"Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish," explained the Doctor, ignoring the look of bewilderment on the peoples' faces and rejoining Amy. "Where was I?"

"Why did you just do that with the water?" questioned Amy.

"Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state - do you see it yet?"

"Where?"

"There," the Doctor pointed to the girl, who was sitting on a bench, sobbing. People walked past her, ignored her. Both the Doctor and Amy headed towards her, not noticing a man in a hood and amulet watching.

They took a seat on a bench, facing the girl. Amy rested her hand on his thigh, and he placed his on top, entwining their fingers.

"One little girl crying. So?" Amy inquired, resting her head on his shoulder. He rested his head against hers in return.

"Crying silently. I mean, children cry cos they want attention, cos they're hurt or afraid. When they cry silently, it's cos they just can't stop. Any parent knows that," the Doctor responded.

Amy shot him a thunderous glare that could melt a steel bar. "Are _you _a parent?"

In awkwardness the Doctor bit his lip, shocked by her question but choosing to ignore it. "Hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means...they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows - whatever they're afraid of - it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state."

The girl stood up as the lift bell rang, and the figure in the booth nearby turned to watch her.

"Where'd she go?" Amy asked, pecking the Doctor's shoulder. He smiled.

"Deck 207, Apple Sesame block, Dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh," he reached into his pocket, "this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her," he handed her the ID wallet, "Took me four goes. Ask her about those things - the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere."

"But they're just things," mumbled Amy.

"They're clean. Everything else here is battered and filthy - look at this place. But no-one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Ask Mandy, "Why are people scared of the things in the booths?""

"But Theta, I'm on a spaceship! What do I do? I don't know where to go! Why can't I stay with you?" she nuzzled his neck.

"Oh, Amy..." he sighed, his eyes closing briefly at her touch. "It's not _that _bad. I'll meet you soon, OK? You'll be fine, trust me."

"The last time I trusted you, you left me," Amy pointed out, a flicker of emotion crossing her face.

"Amy Pond, I will _never _leave you again, you're too precious to me," the Doctor smiled, kissing her forehead then shooting to his feet. "So, meet me back here in half an hour."

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked, standing up and walking round the bench until she stood beside him.

"What I always do. Stay out of trouble," the Doctor answered, then added, "Badly."

"So is this how it works, Theta? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded, and with a quick grin, he was off.

/\\\

A few minutes and a lot of walking later, the Doctor found himself in the engine room. After climbing down a ladder, he placed his hands on the wall and listened.

"Can't be," he muttered to himself.

Whipping out the sonic screwdriver, he scanned around him, then checked the readings. Then he noticed a glass of water on the floor, and lay down, staring at it. The water didn't move, it stayed perfectly still.

"The impossible truth in a glass of water," he heard a voice whisper, and looked up to a woman in a long red robe, wearing a white mask. "Not many people see it," the Doctor stood up, looking at the woman, a look of confusion crossing his expression. "But you do, don't you, Doctor?"

"You know me?" the Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow. He was sure he'd never met this woman, but after over 900 years, he'd met a lot of people and couldn't remember them all.

"Keep your voice down. They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass," the woman whispered.

"Who says I see anything?" retorted the Doctor.

"Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?"

"No engine vibration on deck. Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move. So...I thought I'd take a look," he opened the power box on the wall, and his brow creased when he noticed that the cables weren't connected. "It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look - they're dummies, see?" he crossed the hall and tapped the wall. "And behind this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was..."

"No engine at all," concluded the woman.

"But it's working. This ship is travelling though space. I saw it."

"The impossible truth, Doctor. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly."

"How?"

"I don't know. There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor. You're our only hope. Your friend is safe," she handed him a small computer-like device. "This will take you to her. Now go, quickly!"

As she began to walk away, the Doctor asked, "Who are you? How do I find you again?"

"I am Liz 10. And I will find you," she turned to face him, her voice a whisper.

There was a crashing sound, and the Doctor looked around. When he turned back, Liz 10 was gone.

/\\\

"_This isn't a trick. You've got to find the Doctor and get him back to the TARDIS. Don't let him investigate. Stop him. Do whatever you have to. Just please, please get the Doctor off this ship!_"

The door to the room opened, and Amy saw Mandy waiting for her. As the message on the TV screen replayed, the Doctor hopped into the doorway.

"Amy?" the Doctor asked, concerned for her. "What have you done?"

The Doctor sat on the chair and began using the sonic screwdriver.

"Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about 20 minutes," he jumped to the floor.

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy wondered.

"Cos everyone does. Everyone chooses the "forget" button," Mandy explained.

"Did you?" the Doctor asked her.

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm 12. Any time after you're 16, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then, once every five years..."

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action," the Doctor headed back to the monitors.

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?" Mandy questioned.

"Oh, I'm way worse than Scottish. I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me," the Doctor smiled.

"It played for me," Amy said. She knew he was an alien, but he _looked _human...

"The difference being the computer doesn't accept me as human," explained the Doctor.

"Why not? You look human," the Doctor shot her a look.

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first," he remarked.

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?" As Amy asked this, the look on the Doctor's face changed to one of sadness.

"No. There were, but there aren't... Just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened, and you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Cos this is what I do - every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government," with his fist he pounded the 'Protest' button, causing the door to slam shut and leave Mandy outside. The Smiler in the booth turned to show its very angry face. The Doctor pulled Amy into the corner of the room as the floor slid open.

"Say, "Wheee!"" the Doctor shrilled.

"Aaargh!" Amy screamed as both fell down the chute.

/\\\

The lit sign outside changed from 'Occupied' to 'Empty'. A figure came up behind Mandy, startling her.

She chuckled, "It's all right, love," then removed her mask. It was Liz 10. "It's only me."

/\\\

The Doctor and Amy fell out of the chute with a scream. The Doctor stood, and used the sonic screwdriver.

"High-speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel," he remarked.

"Where are we?" Amy asked, disgusted by the sight around her.

"600 feet down, 20 miles laterally - puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say... Lancashire. What's this, then - a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave," the Doctor said.

Amy stood up. "It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" She threw away a piece of rubbish in disgust. This was going to ruin her nice clean clothes.

"Yes, but only food refuse," the Doctor said, sniffing the air. "Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship."

Amy got down on her hands and knees. "The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed," she pointed out.

"But feeding what, though?" wondered the Doctor.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy," Amy said.

The Doctor heard a distant moaning and stood up. Then the realisation hit him. This wasn't a refuse, this was...

"Er... It's not a floor, it's a..." the Doctor began, putting his screwdriver away. "So..."

Amy got to her feet. "It's a what?"

"The next word is kind of the scary word. Take a moment. Get yourself in a calm place," he took her hands in his own. "Go "omm"."

"Omm," Amy repeated, stifling a giggle.

"It's a tongue," the Doctor told her.

"A tongue?" Amy said, stunned.

"A tongue. A great big tongue," the Doctor exclaimed.

Amy opened her mouth, eyes wide with shock. "This is a mouth? This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?!"

"Yes, yes, yes, but on the plus side, roomy."

"How do we get out?" Amy wondered, eyeing the giant teeth at the front. They could rip her apart in a second. _No, Amy. Think positive. The Doctor will get me out of here_, she thought.

Withdrawing his screwdriver, the Doctor said, "How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous! Blimey! if this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach," Something in the distance growled, as if replying to him. "Though not right now."

"Theta, how do we get out?"Amy asked, the prospect of being eaten by this creature not at all appealing.

"OK, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is..." the Doctor looked at the giant teeth of the mouth, which were firmly together, "closed for business."

Amy began to head forward. "We can try, though."

"No! Stop, don't move!" the Doctor said as the mouth heaved in agitation. "Too late. It's started."

"What has?" asked Amy.

"Swallow reflex," the Doctor replied, and Amy gulped with fear.

They slipped and fell back into the refuse. The Doctor used the screwdriver on the mouth walls.

"What are you doing?" Amy inquired.

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors," the Doctor explained.

"Chemo-what?"

"The eject button."

"How does a mouth have an eject button?"

"Think about it!"

The creature growled. Both turning round, they saw a wave of bile heading towards them.

"Right, then," the Doctor straightened his bowtie. "This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!"

Amy screamed with fear as the creature grunted, then a loud _splash_.

* * *

**Review for fish fingers and custard! Constructive crit welcome, no flames please. Next chapter should be coming soon, depends how busy I am and how many reviews I get.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Star Whale

**So sorry for the long wait! I had writers block and school work. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The room that they were in was a dark corridor. The Doctor stood up, taking Amy's hand and helping her up after him.

The Doctor examined the door. "There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick."

"Where are we?" asked Amy, eyes darting around the room.

"Overspill pipe, at a guess," the Doctor replied, using his sonic on the door.

"Oh, God, it stinks!" Amy complained.

"That's not the pipe," the Doctor said, his nose wrinkling at the stench of Starwhale sick.

"Oh," Amy muttered before smelling herself, her head immediately whipping away when she smelt the pungent smell. "Whoo! Can we get out?"

"One door, one door switch, one condition," the Doctor said, moving the show a lit button which read 'Forget' beside the door. "We forget everything we saw. Look familiar? That's the carrot."

The lights came on in the room to reveal two smiling men in booths at the end. "Ooh, here's the stick. There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" the Doctor continued, just as the faces turned to show mad, menacing ones instead. "No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?" the faces spun again, this time showing even madder, more furious expressions. "Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues?"

The booths opened, and the two Smilers began walking towards Amy and the Doctor.

"T-Theta?" Amy murmured, slowly backing away from the advancing Smilers.

Just then a woman appeared behind them, pulling out a blaster and firing it at the Smilers. They collapsed onto the ground. She quickly twirled her blaster before placing it back in its holster.

"Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask," the Doctor commented when he noticed who she was.

"You must be Amy. Liz. Liz 10," Liz 10 smiled, reaching out her hand for Amy to shake.

"Hi," Amy chirped.

They shook hands, and immediately Liz retracted hers, wiping it on her cloak in disgust. "Eurgh! Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick," she began to head towards the door. "You know Mandy, yeah?" she wrapped an arm around Mandy's shoulder affectionately. "She's very brave."

"How did you find us?" the Doctor wondered.

"Stuck my gizmo on you," Liz smirked, throwing the device at him. "Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over 16, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it," noted the Doctor.

"No. Never forgot, never voted. Not technically a British subject," Liz argued.

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?" questioned the Doctor.

"You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, MO consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot..." The Doctor pointed like he was about to argue, but Amy squeezed his hand reassuringly. He ran a hand through his soaked hair in embarrassment. Was it really _that _bad?

"I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was."

"Your family?" the Doctor inquired.

One of the Smilers on the ground began to move, causing Amy's eyes to widen in fear.

"They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move," Liz ordered, leading them out of the overspill pipe. They began walking through some corridors.

"The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry XII. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy!"

Amy pouted at the last sentence. It felt like her heart had been ripped out. He had said it was 600 and something years, so she thought he _must _have had other 'girlfriends' or 'lovers' during that time. She couldn't expect him to go that long without anyone. But it still hurt her.

"Liz 10?" the Doctor suddenly realised. A Smiler rose from a booth in the corridor.

"Liz 10, yeah. Elizabeth the Tenth. And down!" she whipped around and fired both blasters at the Smilers, knocking them down. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule."

She took them down another corridor, which was the base of a vator shaft.

Quickly Amy yanked the Doctor's arm and pulled him back a bit, glaring straight into his eyes.

"The Virgin Queen?" Amy chirped expectantly. "Do explain."

A bright red blush flooded the Doctor's cheeks. "Amy... there really isn't time for this..."

"Tell me," Amy hissed.

"Tell you _what_?"

"So, Elizabeth the First? I'm guessing you two were mates then?"

"Yeah, just mates, chums, pals... forget mates."

"Or were you a _bit _more than mates?" Amy pressed on.

"_Amy_," the Doctor whispered bitterly, his teeth clenching in frustration. "I was drunk. It was a bad night. As soon as I realised what I'd done, I felt like a right idiot. I was a different man then, anyway."

A lone tear prickled in the corner of Amy's eye, and the Doctor used his thumb to wipe it away. "Amy, I know how you feel, but it _had _been over 600 years. You were my first anyway."

The corners of Amy's lips curled into a smile. "Really? _That _was your first time?"

"Yes."

Her jaw dropped. "But-but... you seemed too _good _for a first-timer! Time Lord genes then?"

He nodded with a quick chuckle. "Maybe. But we really need to get going."

"There's a high-speed Vator through there," Liz explained when they finally caught up with her.

The Doctor looked into a caged area where there are two scorpion-like tails jabbing to get free. They were the same ones that Amy saw in the tent when she went to find Mandy earlier.

"Oh, yeah. There's these things. Any ideas?" Liz asked them.

"Doctor, I saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through, like a root," Amy reported.

"Exactly like a root. It's all one creature - the same one we were inside - reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship," replied the Doctor.

"What? Like an infestation?" Liz guessed.

"Someone's helping it. Feeding it," the Doctor said.

"Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. We've got to keep moving," Liz growled, before storming off in anger with Mandy following her.

"Theta?" Amy breathed, admiring the tails thrashing at the bars.

"Oh, Amy," the Doctor looked sympathetically at the tails. "We should never have come here."

/\\\

The Doctor carefully navigated his way through the cluster of glasses on the floor of Liz 10's room, whilst Amy frowned in wonder.

"Why all the glasses?" the Doctor wondered.

Liz sat on her bed. "To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what."

The Doctor carefully picked up her mask, examining it. "A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?"

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this - my entire reign - and you've achieved more in one afternoon," Liz shot back.

Pacing around the room, the Doctor asked, "How old were you when you came to the throne?"

"Forty. Why?"

"What, you're 50 now? No way!" Amy gasped.

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps," Liz smiled.

The Doctor sat on the bed, still holding the mask. "And you always wear this in public?"

"Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting."

"Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, cos it's perfectly sculpted to your face," the Doctor remarked.

"Yeah. So what?"

"Oh, Liz. So everything."

The door opened, and four hooded men entered.

"What are you doing? How dare you come in here?" Liz snarled, glaring at the four men.

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now," the man that led the group explained.

"Why would I do that?" Liz shot back.

The hooded man's head spun to reveal the face of an angry Smiler.

"How can they be Smilers?" wondered Liz.

"Half Smiler, half human," the Doctor corrected.

Liz looked to its face. "Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?"

"The highest authority, Ma'am," the Smiler replied.

"I AM the highest authority," Liz snapped.

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am."

"Where?" demanded Liz.

"The Tower, Ma'am."

/\\\

The group was escorted to a large stone room which contained high-tech machines. There was a grating through which Amy could see more of the creatures.

"Theta, where are we?" Amy asked, clutching his hand.

"The lowest point of Starship UK," the Doctor replied. "The dungeon."

"Ma'am," someone called from the room, and Liz turned in the direction of the voice to see a hooded man pulling down his hood.

"Hawthorne! So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do," Liz frowned as she began approaching him.

"There's children down here. What's all that about?" the Doctor asked Hawthorne, just as a group of children walked past them.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky," Hawthorne explained.

"Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it?" the Doctor examined the equipment. "Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle."

The Doctor walked to join Liz 10 by a 'well'-like hole, surrounded by a railing. Inside, something seemed to be alive.

"What's that?" Liz wondered.

"Well, like I say, depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly..." the Doctor's tone was cold and full of the pain of over 900 years. Amy noticed the expression, like his eyes had turned into balls of ice, bottled up rage venting out of him.

"Or?" Liz said.

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator - Starship UK's go-faster button."

Amy looked on in horror. If she was correct, it looked like a brain.

Liz shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Don't you? Try, go on. The spaceship that could never fly, no vibration on deck. This creature - this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading - it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving."

There was an intermittent electrical beam that shot down on the creature's brain, causing Amy to wince. This was becoming unbearable to watch.

"Tell you what," the doctor moved to another 'well' and lifted the grate, and one of the tails from the creature broke free. "Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear."

With a press of the button on his sonic screwdriver, a horrible, pain-filled screeching sound filled the room. Amy quickly covered her ears with her hands, a single tear falling from her eye.

"Stop it," Liz snapped, then turned to Hawthorne. "Who did this?"

"We act on instructions from the highest authority," replied Hawthorne.

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now!" she growled icily, but no one moved. "Is anyone listening to me?"

The Doctor was still holding Liz's mask. "Liz. Your mask."

"What about my mask?"

He tossed it to her. "Look at it. It's old. At least 200 years old, I'd say."

"Yeah, it's an antique, so?"

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over 200 years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not 50. Nearer 300. And it's been a long old reign," the Doctor explained.

"Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years," Liz replied defensively.

"Ten years. And the same ten years over and over again," he took her hand. "always leading you..." he showed her the voting area. "...here."

There were two buttons. 'Forget' and 'Abdicate'.

She turned to Hawthorne. "What have you done?"

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us."

The screen turned on, showing a picture of Liz.

"If you are watching this...If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London." The real Liz sat down, looking on in wonder. "The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart."

The Doctor, Amy, Hawthorne and Mandy watched in silence. Liz on the screen continued.

"The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us, and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the star whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the "forget" button."

Real Liz stared down at the 'Forget' button.

"Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button."

Her gaze turned to the other button which read 'Abdicate'.

"Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."

"I voted for this?" Amy gaped, then turned to the Doctor. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know," the Doctor replied coldly, which made a pang of fear sweep through Amy's body. No longer of the Starwhale, or the Smilers, but simply her Doctor. When he was like this, he was not sane.

"I don't even remember doing it," Amy argued.

"You did it. That's what counts," the Doctor shot back, his brow creased with anger.

"I'm... I'm sorry," apologised Amy.

"Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're going home," he walked away, just as hot fresh tears began to spill down Amy's cheeks.

"Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Doctor!" she yelled, losing her temper.

The Doctor was examining the instrument panels. "Yeah. I know. You're only human."

_Only human. _That made anger bristle inside her, her fists clenching.

"What are you doing?" asked Liz.

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it," the Doctor explained. Amy noticed the look of sadness in those green eyes. She almost wanted to run up and kiss him better, but she knew this wasn't the time, and he'd just shouted at her. No way.

"That'll be like killing it," Amy sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Look, three options. One: I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two: I kill everyone on this ship. Three: I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, cos I won't be the Doctor any more."

"There must be something we can do, some other way," Liz suggested.

"Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!" the Doctor yelled, white hot anger boiling within him. Amy had never seen him like this before, and it broke her heart as she shrunk back against the wall with Mandy.

A group of children entered the room, causing Mandy to shoot to her feet, calling her friend Timmy and running over to him.

They stopped in front of one of the tails, Mandy with her back to it. One of the tails reached round to her, but instead of attacking her, it gently tapped her shoulder. She turned around, and the tail let her pet it.

Amy was beginning to understand. She'd always been good at working things out. When she was a kid, she used to be good at puzzles. She'd place all the bits together faster than any of her friends. That's what this was like; a puzzle. Her thoughts drifted back to when they first arrived, the Doctor comforting Mandy when she was crying. Then to the video, it'd mentioned children crying and screaming. And the Starwhale, coming out like a miracle and rescuing them. The last of its kind. She thought back, the Doctor had told her he was the last of his kind, "Just me now."

"_Never interfere with other peoples or planets... unless there's children crying."_

"_Our children screamed."_

"_The last of its kind."_

"_Just me now."_

"_Unless there's children crying."_

"_Yes."_

"_It won't eat the children."_

"_Then it came. Like a miracle. The last of the Starwhales."_

/\\\

Amy turned to the children petting the tail, then back to the Doctor, calling desperately, "Doctor, stop!"

She ran to the Doctor, "Whatever you're doing, stop it now!"

Then she changed direction towards Liz 10, "Sorry, Your Majesty, going to need a hand."

Amy took Liz's hand and led her towards the button.

"Amy, no! No!" the Doctor cried desperately, rushing over.

Amy forced Liz's hand down on the 'Abdicate' button. The whale bellowed and the whole ship shook, causing havoc on every level.

"Amy, what have you done?" the Doctor gasped, his hearts pounding.

"Nothing at all. Am I right?" Amy chirped smugly.

"We've INCREASED speed," Hawthorne grinned.

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Gotta help," Amy smiled.

"It's still here? I don't understand," Liz said.

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it - that was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind..." she turned to the Doctor. "...you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

/\\\

The Doctor stood, alone, gazing out a giant window in the starship. Bright stars dotted the dark depths of space, brightening it with vibrant colour. Thinking to himself, he thought, that maybe Amy's eyes looked like a pair of shining stars.

"From Her Majesty," Amy smiled, joining him and holding out the mask. "She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK."

"Amy, you could have killed everyone on this ship," the Doctor pointed out.

"You could have killed a Star Whale," Amy said.

The Doctor turned to face her. "And you saved it. I know, I know."

"Amazing, though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery... and loneliness," she glanced sideways at the Doctor. "And it just made it kind."

"But you couldn't have known how it would react."

"YOU couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?"

They embraced in a tight hug, the Doctor burying his head into Amy's fiery red hair. The soft curls tickled his cheek, and he suppressed a smile. Her hair was so soft, so perfect.

But not quite as perfect as her.

"Hey," Amy chirped.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Gotcha."

"Ha! Gotcha."

/\\\

They were inside the TARDIS, Amy sitting on one of the jump seats in the console room. She thought about how the Doctor had shouted at her, how that was so not like him...

Freshly showered and rid of whale sick, the Doctor bounded into the room, in clean clothes. "How do I look?"

"Ridiculous," Amy smirked. "The bow _tie_?"

"Bow ties are cool," he said defensively, flicking a lever on the control panel.

"Oh, you," Amy chuckled.

"Amy Pond!" the Doctor beamed, startling her. "How would you fancy a nice, romantic date in Paris, as an apology for shouting at you earlier?"

Amy's face lit up. "Really? Oh Theta, that sounds _amazing_!" she grinned, leaping out of the chair and hugging him.

"Well then," the Doctor began, as their finger entwined. He turned to face her, a childish grin of excitement plastered on his face. "Let's get going!"

With a pull of a lever, the TARDIS was sent through the time vortex once more.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be pure fluff! I'll try and upload it tomorrow if I get some reviews. Constructive crit welcome, but no flames please :)**


	7. Chapter 7: A Date In Paris

**Again, feel free to throw a fez at my face. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, I've had quite a bit of writers' block recently and just haven't had the time. It's the holidays here now for a week, so I should hopefully be able to update a little more. But then it's back to boring old school. *sigh***

**Sorry if my writing has errors, if you want to be a beta reader for me, PM me or something. Also, bit of a short chapter, and a title change. The new title is "When You Run With The Doctor". I thought it was more fitting, although I did try to use a quote from either the Doctor or Amy, but River's had to do, even though the story's not really based around her. Anyways, enough of me rambling, so on with the show...**

* * *

Throwing open the TARDIS doors, the Doctor declared proudly, "Amy Pond! Welcome to Paris, France, and the year is 2010!"

"Yeah, Theta, I know where I am," Amy smirked sarcastically, "Hence that giant building in front of me."

He looked up, to see a massive pointing tower looking down on them.

"Uh, yes, the Eiffel Tower. Last time I was here... well, the Slitheen were using it as a transmitter... _anyway_, come along Pond!"

Amy shrieked in surprise and excitement as the Doctor grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the entrance. But then came a problem: a massive queue.

"Couldn't you have chosen a better time to come?" Amy asked, resting a hand on her hip as her eyes drifted across the meandering line of people.

The Doctor bit his lip irritably. "Ah, that _does _look like a bit of a problem. But nothing the psychic paper can't handle!"

Rolling her eyes, Amy followed the Doctor to the front of the queue.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

The hot tea burned Amy's throat as she swallowed it, masking her discomfort with a smile. "Theta, it's a _brilliant _view. I've never been up here before. Thank you."

The Doctor sat opposite her, legs stretched out under the table and fingers laced together behind his head. He grinned at her. "You're welcome, Pond. I _can _take you anywhere, all you have to do is ask."

"So, Theta," Amy began, slipping her foot out of her shoe and sliding it up his leg. "On Starship UK, you told me about a war. You said all your people were dead."

He promptly choked on his tea, and for a second Amy looked worried, but he managed to swallow it. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not? You trust me, don't you?" Amy gave him her best puppy-eyes.

"Of course I trust you," the Doctor reassured her with a smile, "But this is meant to be a _date_, and, I don't want to discuss things like this at this time."

"I understand," Amy told him softly, placing her tea on the table. "But you'll have to tell me _eventually_. I could help you."

"I will, I will," the Doctor smiled, placing his hand over hers on the table. "I love you Amy Pond."

Her lips curved into a smile. "I love you too, Theta."

Slowly they leaned in, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Both pairs of eyes flickered shut in ecstasy, their lips delicately touching, tongues gliding lightly over each other. Amy's hand moved from his and slid up his arm, resting in his floppy hair, pulling gently. She felt him exhale sharply into her mouth, enjoying the feelings of pleasure. In the distance the sun began to lower over the horizon, sending piercing yellow beams around it, lighting up the city.

They broke away for air, their noses lightly touching. The Doctor thought the contrast of his beautiful Amy sitting in front of the city of Paris during sunset was an amazing combination, the way the sun seemed to light up her beauty even more when it sat behind her.

In the Doctor's eyes Amy saw the reflection of the city behind them in his dark black pupils, surrounded by emerald green rings. She also saw over 900 years of pain, and most of all, love. She saw her place in his hearts, and smiled brightly.

"Amy," the Doctor said breathlessly, resting his forehead lightly against hers. "The thing which upsets me most, is that I won't be able to have you forever."

"I will always be here," Amy smiled, "I'm never leaving you, Theta. Never."

"I love you so much," he said, almost a hint of sadness in his voice. "And-and... you'll die... I'll have to watch you die."

"Oh, my Theta," Amy whispered in his ear, her breath tickling the tiny hairs on his neck. "Stop focusing on things like that. I want to travel with you until my last breath. And love you."

Suddenly she found his hands cupping her cheeks, his lips against hers kissing her hungrily, with much more desperation than before. He was losing himself in the wonder of Amelia Pond, making the most of what he had in the time that he had it.

"I love you..." he said between kisses, his thumbs stroking her cheeks, his light touch sending fire through her veins.

What they didn't notice was the lights on the ceiling of the café flickering on and off, before turning out.

/\\\

They sat in the twilight, the gentle glow lighting up the city around them. In front of them was the Louvre, which they'd just visited. The glass pyramid was ablaze with the light from inside, which seemed to increase its beauty.

"It's beautiful," Amy turned to the Doctor, who was leaning back against the bench, fingers twined behind his head, legs stretched out in front of him.

He nodded. "It is."

For a second Amy could've sworn she'd felt something nudge at the edge of her mind, a gentle tug. Pulling at her conscience. But she ignored it, it couldn't be anything that bad. Else she was probably imagining it. Maybe it was the time of day.

Then she felt it again, stronger this time. Amy shivered, not knowing what could be causing this. She thought that maybe an alien was trying to take over her mind. _No, Amy, an alien is __**not **__trying to take over your mind. You're being paranoid._

"Doctor," she murmured, poking him in the ribs. He jolted, before turning and meeting her gaze, bringing his hands to rest on his lap. She could see concern in those emerald green eyes, concern for her.

"Yes, Pond?"

"Uh..." she couldn't think of how to word it. "It might be nothing, but you never know... a few seconds ago I felt something like a, erm, _tug _at my mind, sort of. Like I said, it's probably nothing, but..."

"A _tug _at your mind?" the Doctor questioned, searching her chocolate brown eyes for what might be causing the problem. "A few seconds ago?"

"Yes," Amy nodded, her brow creasing as he continued examining her.

"So did I."

Amy swallowed. So it _was _real. "Is it bad?"

"Might not be."

"_Might_? Tell me – yes or no," Amy insisted, bringing her hand to rest over his. He entwined their fingers.

"No, it isn't bad. Not bad at all."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better? Cos if there's some alien trying to take over my mind, I _want _to know." By her insistent frown, the Doctor knew he better come up with a good answer.

"Um, Amy, it's difficult to explain, but I think..."

"Theta, _tell _me," she looked at him with her best puppy-eyed expression which she knew he'd give in to.

"I think there's a telepathic bond forming between us," the Doctor looked at her with a guilty stare.

"And what does _that _mean?"

"It doesn't _usually _happen this early, but call it a way to link minds," the Doctor began, "Link minds _telepathically_.It happens between Time Lord partners, mates, whatever you'd call it... it links minds together, so you can speak to each other, _feel _what the other feels, _see _into the others' mind."

"And that's happening to _us_?"

"I think so."

"But I'm a human," Amy looked at him with a confused gaze. "How can it happen to me?"

"Amy Pond, you had a crack in time in the wall of your bedroom," the Doctor smiled calmly. "You can _see _more than others can, you're different. It must've opened your mind, made it more telepathically capable."

"But I'm feeling it now," Amy said, shifting closer to him. "It's stronger when I'm near you."

"It's building," the Doctor gently caressed her palm with his thumb. "Soon it'll be full, I think, but I don't know when."

Just then everything around them turned black. Amy's breathing quickened, as she gasped out, "Doctor! I can't see!"

"Neither can I!" the Doctor called back, feeling for her hand and clasping it tight. "Hang on... I think someone's put a force-field around us! Making things dark, I can sense it."

"And how are we meant to see?!"

"I don't think we're meant to."

"Doctor! Theta! What are we going to do?"

He could feel Amy's death grip on his hand threatening to cut off the blood supply to it. Digging into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver, he pulled it out and held down the button. Both of their faces were lit up with a green glow.

The Doctor held it under his face and Amy chuckled, he looked like a kid trying to scare their friend by making evil faces.

"Theta, you big kid, you have to take this seriously, it could be an alien invasion," Amy stood up, gripping his hand and pulling him up with her.

"I know, sorry Amy. Now, let's find out why everything's gone dark!"

By the light of the sonic screwdriver, they navigated around, trying to find the source of the forcefield.

"Theta," Amy said warily, stopping him and shielding her eyes when he pointed the sonic screwdriver in the direction of her. He mumbled an apology under his breath before pointing it elsewhere.

"Where's everyone else?"

* * *

**I'm the Queen of Cliffhangers! Tehehe. Review please, they encourage me to update quicker! I'll try and get the next chapter out asap, but if I get some good reviews, they'll make me want to carry on with this story cos it tells me that you're liking what you're reading. Or not liking. If you're not liking, please don't bite my head off. Just let me know how to improve. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Hiding From The Hunters

**As a repayment for not updating for a while, I've got a nice steamy, fluffy and sexy chapter for you. May border on M for some parts, so don't say I didn't warn you. However, no smut. read my other stories if you want that. the plot will advance in the next chapter. Read on me lovelies!**

* * *

"Pond, I have absolutely no idea."

The soft glow of the green light from the sonic screwdriver lit up their surroundings, but there was nobody. Buses and cars were unattended, benches which were previously occupied were empty. Pushchairs were left abandoned. It _had _to be alien.

"Doctor," Amy clutched his hand as he led her along the street, across the road and towards the Louvre, which too was abandoned. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, if everyone's gone except us, someone's probably looking for _us_," the Doctor pointed out. "Which means we need to hide. They'll probably have taken the TARDIS. I can't sense her any more, she's gone."

"Hide _where_?"

"Great big building in front of us!"

He broke into a run, Amy following close behind. After only a few minutes she was panting.

"Slow down, Theta! I can't run as fast as you!"

They finally reached the entrance of the massive building and stepped inside, greeted by complete darkness. The room had a spooky air to it, dark and empty.

"Follow me," the Doctor speed-walked down a corridor and into a small room, sitting down on a plush seat for the two of them.

"So we're just going to _hide_?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded, as their fingers laced together. "There's not much we can do anyway. Sonic won't do anything. No TARDIS. We'll have to wait for them to come to us."

"So what are we going to do while we're _hiding_?" Amy purred seductively, sliding her hand up his inner thigh. She heard him sharply intake air.

"Amy... they could come here any minute... ah!"

She chose that moment to graze her knuckles down the bulge in his trousers. He let out a rumble of pleasure, eyes flickering shut although it was dark anyway.

"Pond... oh..." She was nibbling his neck, which was really quite distracting. Her devilish hand was between his legs, gently stroking him through his trousers. Her lips began to suck teasingly at his jawline, her hand sliding up his chest, feeling his muscles tighten beneath her touch. That hand lowered back down again, resting at the rim of his trousers. She began to untuck his shirt, sliding her hand up his bare chest. The Doctor purred with pleasure as she lightly scratched her nails at his bare skin.

Her lips began to make their way towards his, and finally they connected, crashing on and off each other with passion and want. Amy crawled on top of the Doctor so she was straddling him, and this time stuffing both her hands up his shirt. Meanwhile the Doctor's hands were occupied fisting in her flame red hair as they kissed passionately. When Amy tried to shove the Doctor's jacket off, he made a muffled noise of protest against her lips, breaking away from the kiss.

"Amy, not now... everyone could come back at any second."

"Well I'll have to do this the hard way."

The Doctor swallowed hard as Amy's hand crawled down his chest and hovered dangerously over his crotch. She shifted backwards a bit then proceeded to rip open the button on his trousers, pulling down the zipper.

"Amy, no..."

Her response was a smirk as her hand plunged past the rim of his boxers as she began to palm him roughly, swallowing his moans and purrs of pleasure by reconnecting their lips. The Doctor, completely drained of self control, tore off Amy's jacket and slid down the zip on her shirt, hands going up to cup her breasts. This earned him a moan of his own, as his thumbs grazed her hard nipples.

Amy felt a dribble of something wet on her hand and smirked against the Doctor's lips, knowing she was pleasuring him a lot. With a needy growl, Amy finally managed to remove the Doctor's jacket and tore off his bowtie, starting to work on his shirt buttons.

This time he made no protest, he wasn't exactly in a position to, with Amy's hand down his boxers teasing his cock. His eyes were screwed shut in ecstasy, kissing his lover ferociously.

Once his shirt had been discarded, the Doctor was finally shirtless before Amy. She took the opportunity to run her nails up and down his bare skin, causing him to let out the softest of moans into her mouth.

They ended up lying on the seat, Amy straddling the Doctor's hips. Although it wasn't exactly comfortable, they didn't care. All they cared about was kissing and touching each other everywhere possible.

A long groan escaped the Doctor's lips as Amy began to grind her womanhood against his hard cock. The bulge in his boxers looked almost painful as it throbbed for Amy whilst she teased him mercilessly. Maybe they wouldn't get too intimate here today, but this was enough for both of them for now.

Amy whimpered as she ground her hips down against the Doctor's. Pressing down hard, she felt his desire pressing against her wet heat. It made her want him even more, desire him, _need _him. She needed him.

Then she leaned down to kiss him hard on the lips, hands resting above each of his pounding hearts. They beat like batons against his ribcage as she lay on top of him fully, their bodies pressed together.

Their panting breath mingled as the Doctor's hands lost themselves in her hair. It was so soft, so perfect, so red like fire. Red like roses. That made him remember; Rose. She was the last person he'd loved like this, but that was in his ninth and tenth regenerations. They'd loved each other, sure, they'd kissed, but there was never any sexual tension. Anyway, he was a new man now. He was Eleven, and had eyes only for Pond.

He was suddenly aware of Amy's hands tugging lightly at his hair, which was sticking up in all directions. A breath of a moan escaped his lips, it was so sexy that Amy became even more turned on just by that little sound. She loved the fact that it was her causing him to react in that way.

If they weren't out in public when people could come and capture them at any minute, this could've gone a lot further. But unfortunately that wasn't the case, and when they heard marching footsteps, they had to stop, despite Amy's protests. In a hurry the Doctor threw his shirt on, doing up the buttons then re-tying his bowtie. Amy made an attempt to make her hair look less dishevelled, then did up the zip on her shirt. Finally both looked in some state of order as the marching got closer.

"Theta," Amy clutched his hand as he leaned out to peek out of the room. Three silhouetted figures were getting closer.

"What are we going to do?"

"What we always do," the Doctor put on that voice that he'd used on Starship UK. "Run."

* * *

**Can I get some reviews please? I love to hear your feedback, it warms my heart every time you say something nice! And also encourages me to update quicker ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Finding The Doctor

**SO sorry for not updating in ages! I've had writers' block for a while and have been so busy with schoolwork! Feel free to throw a bow tie at my face! And sorry this chapter's a bit short, but at least it's an update ;) (sorry for any spelling errors)**

* * *

Both bolted out of the door, hands glued together, and down a long corridor. Behind them they heard the footsteps of the people getting closer and closer. Of course they probably couldn't outrun them. But they had to try.

Heart pounding, Amy took a quick glance behind her. The people were closing in. There wasn't much of a space between them any more, and they were soon going to catch up.

"Theta! They're coming!" Amy cried, then had the breath stolen from her lungs as she was knocked down on the floor, all her nerve endings on fire as she used her last breath to scream, then the world went black.

/\\\

"D-Doctor?" was the first word that escaped Amy's mouth. She was worried. Her entire body ached. She was in a strange, darkened room, all alone, no sign of the Doctor. The first thought that came into her mind was aliens. It had to be. Maybe the Doctor had been kidnapped, or Doctornapped, and they were going to use him as part of some evil plan. But she wouldn't let them. Nobody would _ever _get their hands on her Doctor. She was Amy Pond, and she'd save him.

If only things were that easy.

When she tried to stand up she realised that she was restrained. Restrained by cuffs on her arms and legs chaining her to the ground. Just as Amy was about to try and get up again, she felt a distinct tug at her mind, like the one she'd felt when they were sitting together. This time it was stronger.

_*Amy...*_

The voice in her mind sounded raspy and weak, but she automatically knew it was the Doctor. What had happened to him? Why did he sound like that? What had they done to him?

_*Amy. I-I...*_

Amy was no expert in talking telepathically, and she had no idea what to do, so she just guessed it was like talking to yourself in your head.

_What is it, Theta? Are you OK? Where are you?_

_*Thank God, Pond. You're alive. You're probably wondering how I can talk to you. Simple thing, really. This entire place is surrounded in psychic energy. And somehow it's managed to strengthen the bond. Just as well, I need your help.*_

That wasn't good at all. The Doctor hardly ever was the one who needed to be saved. It was usually _him _saving her, but this time it looked to be the other way round. But Amy knew that she'd do anything to save her Doctor.

_Why? What's happened to you?_

*_My gorgeous Pond, they've got me. And what they're planning to do is extremely very not good.*_

_What are they planning to do, Theta?_

_*Basically, they're planning to use me as a battery. My regeneration energy is extremely powerful, it contains almost infinite amounts of energy, and these people want to sell it as power. Killing me in the process.*_

Amy gasped. She couldn't let this happen. She couldn't let him die. _Doctor, how can I save you?_

_*I can try and guide you somehow, but you'll need to get past lots of people. Think you can do that? Course you can, you're my Amy.*_

Amy smiled to herself. _Theta my love, I'm kind of chained to the floor._

_*Oh, bit of a problem. I kind of have to go now, or they might catch me. Love you.*_

_Love you too!_

_Thanks for the help there_, Amy thought as she tugged once again on her restraints. They dug into the soft flesh of her wrists, leaving stinging red marks. Amy winced in pain, then realised that this was never going to work. She'd have to find something around the room that might help her to get these off.

Just then, swirls of an orangey-gold light drifted out from her wrists, enveloping the metal chains and melting them. Whilst Amy looked on in shock, the chains turned into pools of melted metal on the floor. She looked behind her. The same had happened to her legs.

It brought back a faint memory right in the very back of her mind. When the Doctor had landed in her garden when she was a little girl, she remembered this weird type of light coming from his mouth. He'd breathed it out. It also came from his hands. He'd said he was 'still cooking'. What did that mean? Was it the same stuff? Amy began to get a little worried, maybe something was wrong with her. But what could be wrong with her?

As Amy stood up she began to feel a little sick, probably just the humid atmosphere. She had to find the Doctor. So she walked towards the big metal door in front of her, but realised it was locked. Sighing in exasperation, Amy realised that there was a lock on the door. _Not very advanced for a spaceship_, she thought. She'd thought that there might be some advanced DNA checker, or scanner or something. But no, there was a good old fashioned lock.

Which meant she might be able to pick it.

Pick a lock on a _spaceship_? Where the aliens were probably very advanced?

Well they weren't proving to be very advanced by putting a simple lock on a prison door.

Amy placed the tip of her forefinger on the lock, tracing the metal outline. Just like before, the same golden light swirled at her fingertip, and she heard a _click_ as the door unlocked. What was this? Amy was really getting freaked out now. Coming from the girl who wasn't slightly afraid when a blue box crashed in her garden and a strange man fell out of it, it certainly meant something. The only other thing she was scared of was the crack in her wall.

"What is it?" Amy mumbled to herself as she examined her finger before cautiously peering around the side of the door, checking if the coast was clear. Luckily it was, so Amy opened the door, which creaked a little as she pulled it back. She cringed, not wanting anyone to hear.

In her head she felt that familiar tugging sensation, then realised that her legs were moving of their own accord. It must be leading her to the Doctor. Which was a good sign.

She let the tug lead, and she found herself walking swiftly down the long, empty corridor, and then stopping at a door to her left. Frowning slightly, Amy pulled down the handle of the door and stepped inside. This was turning out not to be a very advanced _spaceship_.

In front of her stood a very steep flight of stairs. The walls were very close together, leaving her not much room to move. As Amy stepped up onto the first step, her shoulder brushed the wall causing a coating of dust to dirty her clothes. She groaned, before flicking the dirt off. Particles of dust diffused into the air behind her as she continued to walk up the eerie steps. As the door behind her closed, all she could hear were her own footsteps and the low, metallic humming of what she presumed were the ship's engines. There was little light, she could only just make her way by the red hue of the blipping lights on the ceiling. But her mind was telling her to go this way, and she had to trust it. After all, she wanted to find the Doctor and save him. It was her top priority.

After walking for a bit more, Amy came to a corner and turned. Only a few metres in front of her up another small flight of steps was some sort of corridor. Probably a maintenance corridor. There were little slits for windows near the top of the wall in front of her. Amy ascended these steps and arrived at the corridor. It branched off to her left and right. Standing on tip toes she peered through the small crack of a window, then realised that she was near the top of a wall in quite a large room.

Below her was a large room in a circular shape, at the bottom machines were lining the walls, and in the centre stood a massive chair, wires bursting out of it. The wires seemed to lead to the machines. In one corner stood a massive tube, which glowed with the orangey-gold energy. Amy gasped when she recognised the figure on the chair. It was the Doctor.

Now she only had the trouble of finding her way down.

The Doctor didn't seem to notice her. He looked in a bad way; his clothes were ripped and blood-stained. She almost couldn't bear to see him like this. He had wires attached to him. It was like they didn't even care that he was alive and used him like an animal in an experiment. Carelessly and without mercy.

Stepping down to normal height, Amy closed her eyes in concentration. With her mind she reached out to her Doctor. When she felt him respond, she grinned to herself.

_Theta... I'm up here. How do I get down?_

She stepped back up and looked out of the window slit, waving a bit in hope to attract his attention. From below she saw him weakly lift his head and try to find her.

_Right a bit... your right_, Amy instructed him.

Obediently he turned, then spotted her, his eyes lighting up. Amy grinned and waved down at him. She saw him give a weak smile.

Now she had to go through the trouble of getting down to him.

* * *

**Hmm... I wonder why Amy's got that regeneration energy? You'll find out soon... hopefully. Just going to mention after this adventure we'll get to see how River and Rory fit in a bit... so don't forget to review/favourite/follow, it encourages me to update quicker! (I try my best to)**


	10. Chapter 10: A Heart Of Stone

**And in with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews/favs/follows. They spur me on, and show me that you're liking this story. This chapter is a little dark, but the next chapter should hopefully cheer up a little...**

* * *

Amy quickly scanned the corridor. At the far end there seemed to be some sort of metal hatch on the ground. Maybe that was her way down to him.

But before she started towards it, she had one more thing to say to her Doctor.

_Doctor, I love you._

She felt his smile, and smiled herself as she heard him reply. _I love you too, magnificent Pond._

With determination, Amy began to make her way towards the hatch. Crouching down, she searched for any kind of way to get it open, and mentally cheered when she found a handle. These aliens weren't ones for security.

The hatch opened with a piercing squeak that made Amy wince. She grinned when she found a ladder leading downwards. Hopefully it would lead her to the room that the Doctor was in.

Swinging her legs down, Amy began to climb down the ladder. Holding on with one hand she used the other to pull the heavy hatch back down, and was encased in an almost-complete darkness. As she climbed down, the only sound she could hear was her own breathing, which sent chills down her spine. Here she was, on some alien spaceship, in a dark room with no idea what could be waiting for her at the bottom.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the bottom, finding another long corridor in front of her, but this time she had to go on hands and knees in order to get through it. These aliens really had no idea on how to make a spaceship easy to navigate around. All these long and complicated corridors, small shafts and ladders.

_Could've given me a map_, Amy thought sarcastically as she began crawling through the long shaft. It lead a couple of dozen metres ahead of her. She stopped as she spotted a grate to her right. Peering through the thin slats she saw the room that the Doctor was in. Grinning to herself, she lifted the grate off and climbed through, thankful for not being in such a small space any more as she stood up and stretched her legs.

"Pond!" the Doctor rasped, his voice weak. Amy squealed with delight and ran over to him, with intention to give him a hug, but he weakly reached an arm out to stop her, shaking his head.

"Not now love... you might d-damage the equipment which might k-kill me."

Amy choked back a sob; he looked in a bad way. "Oh Theta, what have they done to you?"

"There's nothing you can do... I'm sorry Amy. I've failed you, I allowed us to be captured..."

"Theta, stop blaming everything on yourself, none of this is your fault," Amy reassured him, moving round to his side to gently pat his arm.

"But it is..."

Amy shrieked as a door was shoved open, and several armour-clad aliens marched out, equipped with futuristic guns. They were shaped like humanoids, and wore visors much like that of a car racer.

She heard the guns being loaded, and before she could react they were pointing straight at her. One stepped out in front, presumably the leader.

It removed its mask, to reveal a scaly, lizard like face and ink black eyes. It's brow creased, staring fiercely at the pair that stood before it.

"I am Captain Scarr of the _Centrix B Delta_, now _what _are _you _doing on my ship?" Scarr's eyes darted to Amy.

"The question is, Scarr, what have _you _done to my friend?!" Amy snapped, returning his glare. She wasn't going to mention that they were in love, that would probably make Scarr use either one of them to bribe the other.

"You _know_ this man?" Scarr spat, striding further towards Amy, who took a nervous step backwards. "You know what he has _done_?"

"Now, spare the lecture, and _let him go_!"

"This man is a monster. He has slaughtered _millions_, destroyed worlds. He is not needed. All we need is his Time Lord energy, then we will have power, power that we can sell. We can make _millions_, maybe even _billions _of credits out of this."

"But you'll kill him!"

"That is a mere side effect," Scarr scoffed, flicking a lever on the arm of the chair, making the Doctor's body spasm temporarily.

"Even with you aliens, it's all down to money," Amy sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes. "I won't let you do this to him!"

"_That_," Scarr pointed to the massive tube in the corner of the room, which glowed with an orangey-gold light. "Will give us power worth _lots _of money. Imagine how we could build all the homes for our people with money like that! We are only here to help our planet rebuild itself, which by the way, _he _destroyed."

Amy looked aghast. "_Excuse _me? What are you talking about? The Doctor _saves _planets, he doesn't _destroy _them! I think this is some kind of mistake."

"He left our planet to the mercy of our enemies, the Yaxodites. They obliterated it, and he did _nothing_. He just walked away, and left us to die."

"T-Theta?" Amy asked, looking down to the Doctor, who was making little gasps of pain as Scarr flicked another switch on the arm of the chair. "Did you really do that?"

"I-I had no choice... it was a fixed point in time," the Doctor choked out as another wave of pain hit him.

"You Time Lords and your _fixed points_!" Scarr roared, slamming a big lever down on the chair, causing the Doctor to cry out in pain as his entire body jolted. Amy screamed, grabbing his unconscious face between her palms and patting his cheeks.

"Doctor! Are you OK? Please say you're OK!"

The Time Lord groaned, biting his lower lip in discomfort. Amy left him, shooting a death glare at Scarr.

"Don't you hurt him!" she declared. "You might be a big, clever old alien or something, but you don't want to get on the wrong side of an angry Scottish woman! I'm warning you, alien boy!"

Scarr bared his shark-like teeth, hissing menacingly. He sauntered past Amy, looking down with a glare at the Doctor.

"I think you'll find you're wrong, _human_."

He shoved at a lever behind the chair, and massive, blue flexing bolts of electricity crawled through the transparent tubes towards the Doctor.

"NOO! Don't you _dare_! NO!"

It was too late. Tears began to stream down Amy's cheeks as she saw the Doctor scream in agony as the bolts hit him, causing his skin to burn like it was on fire. She sobbed, but it was no use. Scarr just chuckled, like he had a heart of stone.

Amy wiped tears from her eyes when she saw the horrific sight of the Doctor's limp body, dark red blood dribbling out of nose and mouth. She felt for his pulse, but couldn't find anything. She felt a pang of horror shudder through her body.

"You've killed him!" she shrieked, embarrassingly wiping tears away with the back of her hand. "You've _killed _him!"

"He has served his purpose," Scarr chuckled darkly, sauntering off to a control panel near the wall. "Soldiers, follow me. Leave this little human to mourn over her pathetic _friend_."

Obediently, the soldiers marched out of the door, and Scarr grinned sadistically, before exiting himself, locking Amy in. She had no idea how to use anything, so she had no hope of escape.

Amy bent down and gently stroked the Doctor's cheek, hoping for a response. His body was motionless, completely drained of life. The man she loved was now nothing but a lifeless body.

"Theta, please, you can't die," Amy sobbed, kissing his forehead, because his lips were covered in blood. "Please. Don't die!"

Choking back another wave of tears, Amy searched the room for anything that could help her. There was nothing but a giant spanner (which she had no idea why it was there in the first place), and rows of control panels which she had no idea how to use.

Slowly, she walked up to the tube full of the energy, placing her hand lightly against the glass. It was very thin, she figured. The energy instantly began to swarm around the area her hand was pressed against, creating an orangey-gold outline around her hand. She chuckled, placing her other hand on and seeing the energy do the same. She couldn't let them use this. This was her only hope left of helping the Doctor. If he was dead and she found a way to reverse this somehow, maybe he could regenerate.

Out of the corner of her eye, Amy saw the spanner. It was very big, and looked very heavy. But Amy Pond was no ordinary little girl. In fact she wasn't a little girl any more. She was a fully grown woman. And she wasn't weak.

A sly smile appeared on Amy's lips as she looked between the glass tube and the spanner. Thin glass. Big spanner. Good for smashing things.

The smile changed to a grin as Amy rushed over to the spanner, lifting it up and groaning with the effort. Slowly she lugged it towards the tube, the cold metal stinging her warm hands. When she finally reached the tube, she lifted the spanner up, and with all the strength she could muster, took an almighty swing at the glass.

* * *

**What will happen next? Review and tell me what you think! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Power Of Love

Ripples of shock pulsed painfully through her arms and down her entire body as the spanner bounced off of the glass, leaving a giant spiders web of a crack in its wake. Immediately she saw the energy flock towards the damage, but it wasn't enough for it to escape. The realisation hit Amy; she was going to have to have another go and hope that no one would've heard the first attempt. Groaning in frustration, she picked up the spanner with aching arms and lifted it over her shoulder like she was about to throw a javelin. With a determined yell, she rammed the sharp ends of the spanner against the weakened glass, wincing in pain as more shock shot up her arms.

This time the glass shattered, leaving a massive hole in the front of the tube. Grinning, Amy placed the spanner on the floor and watched as the energy swarmed like a million glowing bees out of the tube. It stopped in mid-air for a moment, still like a shining cloud. Taking Amy by surprise, the energy warped into exotic swirls, dancing in the air as they began to float towards the Doctor's limp body. Then it began to speed up, shooting towards him and finally reaching him, flowing into his body and causing it to glow slightly.

The Doctor's eyes shot open, and he coughed, freeing the dried blood from his clammy throat. Amy just stood, wide-eyed, as the energy weaved in and out of his clothes then disappeared, like it was sort of _repairing _him. Slowly Amy began to make her way towards him, every step cautious. When she was a mere few steps away, the energy vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the Doctor still limp, but this time there wasn't a scratch on his body. The blood from his mouth was gone.

Just then, a swirl of the golden energy was breathed from his mouth, and Amy thought back to the time he had crashed in her back garden, he'd breathed out that same energy. Then, as if awaking from a deep sleep, his eyes flickered groggily open, and he looked up and smiled slightly when he saw Amy grinning down at him.

"Amy," he choked out, throat still raw from the blood and torture. "My Amelia Pond, y-you did it."

"Theta!" Amy shrilled, wanting to hug him but also not wanting to damage the equipment which was still attached to him. But she thought back to the chains; that weird energy, she could've sworn was the same which had repaired the Doctor. It sort of... _appeared. _She only had to think.

Walking towards the chair, Amy gently stroked the main pipe which branched off into all of the littler wires which connected to the Doctor. She gasped slightly as the energy began to flow from her fingertips, swirling around the pipe. A massive spark ignited, the piercing _crack_ ripping through the silence in the room. Then the blue light which lit up the wires turned out, leaving them hollow and empty, non-functioning.

What she didn't realise was that the Doctor was watching every move she made.

She turned to him, and he just stared at her with wide eyes, which were scanning her up and down.

"Pond, come here."

Obediently, she walked towards him, and he gingerly took her hand. With his other hand he placed it just below her navel, closing his eyes as if he was telepathically reading her through his hand.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Amy inquired as his eyes opened, looking at her, clouded with concern, and another emotion she couldn't quite place her finger on.

"Oh, Pond," he chuckled, ripping himself free of the wires and leaping to his feet. "What am I going to do with you?"

"These aliens _do _really have lax security," Amy giggled, taking the Doctor's hand, but before he could begin striding off she pulled back on his hand and he twirled around, a questioning expression on his face.

"Hmm?"

"Come here, you." Tugging him by his hand, she pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his body, eagerly pressing her lips to his. He reacted immediately, resting his hands on her slim hips and pulling her closer to him, slipping his tongue inside her mouth, tangling with her own. Their lips moved perfectly, like two fitting pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Like they were made for each other.

A metallic _clang _interrupted their intense make-out, and both immediately broke apart and spun round, to find the door opening and loads of soldiers marching out of it, pointing guns at them. They parted to let through Scarr, who took his helmet off and held it under his arm, reaching for the alien-ised pistol in the holster on his belt and pulling it out. He flipped it in his hand before pointing it straight at Amy's head and striding towards her. Amy shrieked and tried to step out of the way, the Doctor protectively grabbing her hand. But Scarr was faster and rammed the gun painfully against her skull.

"Oh, Doctor, thought you could get away? Thought you could have your little human girl back, did you? Well, how wrong you were."

"Leave her alone," the Doctor warned darkly, and he meant it. "If you even do as much as _touch _her, I will tear you and your ship down _brick _by _brick_."

"Now there's the Oncoming Storm," Scarr taunted, removing the gun from where it was against Amy's head and putting it back in its holster. "You think you're a good man, don't you? But underneath that young, handsome and charming exterior, there's your real self. There's the Time Lord that's lost his entire race. The man that's seen his own _planet _burn before his eyes. The man who's fought Daleks, and almost every race in the known universe that's threatened his beloved Earth. Who's lost his friends, the people he loves, right before his very eyes, and had to live with that. And he takes it out on other people. One day, she'll join them, _Doctor_. One day you'll have to watch her _die_, and then you'll tear down another race for the sake of your own _heart_."

The Doctor's teeth were clenched together, eyes narrowed as he glared menacingly at his alien tormentor.

"I _won't _let her die. I _won't_, _Scarr_."

Scarr merely chuckled, continuing to stride about the room. "But they always die, don't they Doctor? They always leave, or you let them die. It's all your fault, you know. Everything is your own fault."

"Leave him alone," Amy sneered, and Scarr looked up at her, almost amused.

"There goes your little human. _The Doctor_, the destroyer of worlds, the Oncoming Storm, has given his hearts to a mere _human_. Now why would you do that? She must be very special."

"She is," he snapped, gripping Amy's hand tighter. "And you will _not _hurt her, or you'll have _me _to face."

"Yeah, yeah," Scarr groaned, almost as if he was bored. "But you destroyed our planet, you _let _it be destroyed, and you won't expect to get let off lightly. Units 3 and 4, bring me the girl."

Immediately two soldiers marched towards Amy, who screamed and grabbed onto the Doctor, who wrapped a protective arm around her as she clung onto him for dear life. One grabbed her arm and tore her away from him, and the other took her other arm, dragging her towards Scarr then throwing her on the ground before him.

"What a pretty one," Scarr chuckled, and Amy looked as if she was about to throw up. "I'll have _lots _of fun with her."

"You leave her alone!" the Doctor yelled, storming forward, but was stopped by two more soldiers from behind, who grabbed him and held him firmly back by the arms. He growled and groaned and struggled, but their grip was too strong.

"Oh, Doctor, didn't you think the easiest way to get to you was through your girl? I could do _loads _of things to her and you'd be on your knees begging to me. Where should I start?"

"Piss off, you alien creep!" Amy snarled, looking to the Doctor for help, but he was restrained. "I'm telling you, you have about as much chance of having me as the sun has of turning into a moon!"

"But I can do _anything _I like with you and he'll be on his knees, willing to do anything to save you," Scarr declared, striding forward. "But if I _do _decide to torture you, the Doctor should be witness, don't you agree?"

"Funnily enough, I _don't_, and you will _not _torture me or go anywhere near my Doctor."

"Think you're his, do you? He'll probably get bored of you eventually and dump you off back on Earth like with the others. You get too old and he runs off and finds another young, pretty woman to run off with."

"He _wouldn't_," Amy snapped, leaping to her feet and facing the alien off. "Think you're all high and mighty, do you? That's where you're mistaken, alien creep. You think I'm just some pathetic little human who can't do anything, but you couldn't be more wrong. I'd do _anything _to save my Doctor, and you can do _nothing _to stop me."

"What're you going to do? _Slap _me?"

"This ship is surrounded in psychic energy. Oh, and what do we have? A connection. A connection to each other, and also to the heart of this ship. Which means, with the flick of a switch inside my mind, I can do _this_."

A massive spark erupted from a nearby control panel and Scarr whipped round along with the other soldiers, just as all of the panels began to spark, then catch alight.

"Stop it! Stop it _now_!"

"The power of love. If we didn't love each other, we wouldn't be connected. We wouldn't have this _bond_. But when both of us work together, we can do amazing things. Oh, just watch."

Just then the wailing of an emergency siren blazed through the air and a computerised voice announced, "_Self destruct in t-minus 2 minutes._"

"NO!" Scarr roared, and the soldiers let go of the Doctor, all charging out of the narrow doorway. "I _will _get you eventually, Doctor! Don't think I'll let you get away with this!"

"I bet you won't," he smirked, running towards Amy and gripping her hand tightly. "I mean, you won't be able to do anything to me when you're dead, anyway."

Scarr screamed out, baring his sharp fangs, then disappearing through the door. The Doctor turned to Amy, a look of true admiration in his ancient eyes.

"Oh, Pond," he cupped her cheeks. "This is why I love you."

He bought his face down to hers, and kissed her softly as another warning blared out, "_Self destruct in t-minus 1 minute._"

Gently breaking away, he took her hand once more and grinned that manic grin. "Well, no time to lose, glorious Pond. Let's run."

* * *

**Please leave a review, they really encourage me to write! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Rory Williams

**No update for AGES, you guys must've thought I'd fallen off the face of the Earth! I'm sorry for not updating, I've just been busy around Christmas and New Year. **

**Godric'sGrl01 (Reviewer) - Sorry, but I will make no comment on this. You'll have to find out my lovely! Maybe I'll quote River, 'I'm not saying you're right. But you're good." Give you any clues? Haha, I'm evil.**

**And a very creative chapter title, I know. I couldn't think of anything else. Read on!**

* * *

The pair finally reached the TARDIS, panting for air from all of the running. Although it took the Doctor less time to get his breath back.

Amy suddenly erupted into a fit of giggles, clutching her stomach as she made her way up the steps to the centre console. The Doctor looked at her curiously.

"What's so funny?"

"Uh... I don't know... nothing," Amy said between giggles, leaning an arm on the console and finally managing to control herself. She guessed it was from the relief of escaping.

"Then why are you laughing?" the Doctor had that adorable pout on, his hair hanging over one eye which made him look ridiculously cute. Amy froze and gazed him in the eyes, he was so perfect.

"I-I... no reason." He looked up at her through his fringe and at that moment all she could focus on was how sexy he looked. All she wanted to do was run over and kiss him breathless.

"Amy, you're looking at me in that way again..." he began, brow furrowing. "That way which I cannot describe..."

"Which way?" she questioned, taking a step towards him.

"_That _way... like all you wanna do is..."

"What?" Amy purred, lips slightly parted and now centimetres away from his, both their breaths now coming in shallow pants.

His mouth opened to speak, but he was cut off by the distinct shrill ringing of the TARDIS phone. Sighing, they broke apart and he reached for the phone, holding it to his ear, listening to the voice on the other end for a few seconds before replying.

"Oh, Winston!" he cried cheerfully. "Old pal! What is it you want this time? Trying to steal my TARDIS key?"

"_Doctor! I have something to show you!"_

/\\\

The TARDIS landed in the Cabinet War Rooms, and Amy and the Doctor stepped out to greet Winston Churchill. Amy was shocked: she was actually meeting Winston Churchill, the actual one. No one she ever knew would ever get a chance to meet him, she was the only one ever in her entire generation. It was phenomenal. At first she didn't believe her own eyes.

But then she found out that the Doctor was late _again_, one month late this time, if only he'd been just that amount of time when he came back for her. She had to wait _much _longer than that.

Churchill led them to the roof, and Amy gazed out into war-torn London, grasping the Doctor's hand tightly. Her eyes almost glazed over; all the people that died during the war, it broke her heart that people were that brave and patriotic.

She stared in utter shock when a bunch of German aeroplanes flew over, and then were shot down by several blue laser shots. That was _definitely _not from this time period. And apparently the Doctor thought the same.

They went to meet Bracewell, head of the 'Ironsides' project. The Doctor was met with the horrifying truth of who shot those blue laser bolts. He told her that they were 'Daleks', his worst enemy. But Amy didn't know what or who the Daleks were, which the Doctor didn't understand at all. They invaded her world, how could she not remember them?

They retired to Churchill's office, in which the Doctor tried to convince Churchill that they were not in fact 'Ironsides', they were Daleks. He was shocked when his old friend produced blueprints, photos and test results that Bracewell had given him as proof of inventing them.

Continuing, the Doctor asked Churchill to eliminate the Daleks, but Churchill instead began thinking what he could do with 100s or 1000s of "Ironsides". Sourly, the Doctor pointed out that's why he's trying to get him to listen. At wit's end, the Doctor asked Amy to tell Churchill about the Dalek invasion of Earth, but Amy had no memory of any planets in the sky or the Dalek invasion, which disturbed him greatly.

/\\\

They terrified her. The oblivion continuum bomb that they threatened to detonate: she was scared out of her wits. She literally thought that she was going to die. She didn't want to lose her Doctor. But the fleeting thought came to her; and ended up saving the entire world. Once again she made her Doctor proud, and he gave her a thankful kiss on the lips, stroking her hair in that sweet way of his.

When they retreated to the TARDIS, Amy found out that the Doctor did in fact have enemies; and lots of them. He asked her if she was still OK travelling with him, and giving him a playful punch in the arm she told him that she wouldn't give him up for anything. But he was still puzzled about the fact that she didn't remember the Daleks, but put it aside to continue their adventures. The TARDIS de-materialised, to reveal a shining crack in the wall, shaped exactly like the one on Amy's bedroom wall when she was seven years old.

/\\\

The next place they went to was an alien planet, after plenty of pleading from Amy. They followed a Home Box to pick up a mysterious woman, whom the Doctor apparently knew from before, and from the look on his face Amy could tell he resented her. They were led to the crash site of the spaceship _Byzantium_, and Amy was outraged how River treated the TARDIS like she owned the place, and treated the Doctor like she owned _him_. But Amy thought she noticed the iron glares that she was giving her when she batted her eyelids at the Doctor, brushed past him whilst she flew the TARDIS even better than _he _himself could, and flirted with him constantly.

When she exited the time machine and onto the planet, the Doctor told Amy that they were leaving, which she whooped at. But then a thought occurred; there was a _planet _out there. She wanted to see a planet. The Doctor grudgingly accepted for five minutes, and Amy grinned, skipping outside. Little did he know she had a devious plan.

As soon as River gave the Doctor another flirtatious smirk when he had to sonic her to boost a signal, Amy could stand it no more. When the devil woman turned to face them again, she grabbed the Doctor by the lapels of his tweed jacket and crushed their lips together. After giving a grunt of surprise and a few arm flailing movements, he began to regain his senses and kiss her back, burying his fingers in her thick, ginger hair. She eagerly thrust her tongue into his mouth, kissing him with all she had, and relishing in River's look of surprise and mock horror. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair, tugging slightly and causing him to let out the tiniest of moans.

Breaking away and panting for air, lips swollen from kissing, they both looked at each other; the Doctor's eyes wide with shock. He certainly didn't expect that.

For the rest of the time she noticed the dirty looks River was giving her when she wasn't looking, but she actually was and saw every single one of them. River pretended to be nice to her, but really she was jealous like hell inside.

The Weeping Angels. Apart from the Daleks, Amy had never encountered such a scary creature in her entire time with the Doctor. What scared her more was that if she blinked, even for a second, she could die. Luckily she found out the strategy about opening and closing each eye individually, but it was still extremely difficult.

And the crack in her bedroom wall, it was there. It was following her, and she had no idea what it was meant to mean. But with the Doctor, she didn't look at anything the same any more. Any weird phenomena, before the Doctor she would've called it a figment of the imagination. But it had to be aliens. Or something of the sort.

/\\\

They were on a beach, with River handcuffed and waiting to be beamed back up to prison. Amy sat down, wrapped in a blanket like she was in a cocoon. The Doctor stood, staring out into the distance where the horizon met the sea. The only sound she could hear was the soft wind, and the impatient waves rolling upon the shore.

Eventually River was beamed up in a hurricane of grey clouded smoke, after whispering something to the Doctor about the 'Pandorica'. Amy realised that she didn't have to walk out with her eyes shut in the first place, since the Angels had fallen into the crack, therefore causing their existence to cease. They never existed.

The pair quickly returned to the safety of the TARDIS. After two breathtaking adventures, they needed some rest. Well the Doctor thought that _Amy _needed some rest. He didn't sleep as often.

But the redhead clearly had other ideas.

"Theta," she said, stalking over to the Doctor who was fiddling with the controls. "I want to go home."

He froze solid. His eyes grew wide as he turned to face her. She looked up at him quite normally. Had he done something wrong? Why would she want to go home?

"What...?" he choked out. "Why? My Amelia... why would you want to go home?"

Amy smiled and let out a cute giggle. "No, not like _that_! It's just... I have something to tell you."

"Thank Rassilon! I thought you actually wanted to leave," the Doctor sighed in relief, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and before they knew it, the TARDIS was heading for Leadworth, the place where the two first met all those years ago.

/\\\

They both sat on Amy's bed, gazing intently at each other until Amy's smile broke the unbearable silence.

"So..." the Doctor wondered, lacing his fingers together on his lap. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Not really _tell _you, more _ask _you," Amy corrected, a slight blush creeping to her cheeks. "I was alone in the dark, and I nearly _died_. And it made me think..."

"Well natural, I think sometimes, well lots of times," the Doctor quipped, and Amy glared jokily at him.

"If you'd let me finish my sentence... it made me think about us. I was almost torn apart when I thought that I was going to lose you. I thought back to the first time... the first time we made love."

That remark caused the Doctor to blush slightly, and he looked into his lap in hope to hide the blush from Amy.

Luckily it seemed to go unnoticed by the redhead. "I-It was in this room. Technically not on _this _bed, but _my _bed. Doctor, I was scared today. I was properly petrified. And... and I want you to make love to me."

His head shot up and he stared wide eyed at his Amy. She was asking him to make love to her... how could he possibly refuse.

They began to lean in until their lips finally met, and the pent up desperation finally released from their bodies and began to build into passion... a _need _for each other. Clothes were already being torn at, and it was mere seconds before the Doctor was lying only in boxers on top of his companion, their mouths inseparable. Hands roamed everywhere at once, feverishly touching every inch of bare skin.

/\\\

It was quite late now, and both bodies were sweat-soaked but their needs were sated for now. They lay together, tucked beneath Amy's covers, their naked bodies entwined. Amy's breath was soft and warm against the Doctor's face, and for a moment he was reminded of the sleeping Amy on their first time. It was many years ago and was only a faint image in his mind, some features distorted. Either way, she looked beautiful and perfect.

He felt the need to touch her face, and ever so lightly traced his fingers over her forehead, across her cheek and to her lips. They were hotter than usual from kissing but they were slightly parted, and he could feel her warm breath tickling his fingertip. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He'd obviously tired her out.

/\\\

The morning light seeped through the window, stinging his sleepy eyes. He'd actually had a proper night's sleep; that didn't happen often. When they'd done this before he'd usually lay there and think, but this time he felt so _relaxed_, so at peace with his mind, that he'd simply drifted off without trouble. Stretching out his scrawny limbs, the Doctor rolled over to find Amy's eyelids fluttering open, a smile gracing her features.

"Morning," she murmured sweetly, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Morning," he replied before wrapping an arm around her. "Hmm... I think I could just lie here all day."

"Lazy bones, we have to get up eventually! I thought you liked the running about and saving planets part of our life."

"Of course, but I think a rest is due, Pond."

"Point. And I completely agree with you. I could just lie here all day too, as long as you stay with me."

_Quick to change her mind, _the Doctor thought, but it was soon brushed away as his lips engaged in a battle with hers. The soft smack of their lips resonated throughout the small room, but was quickly interrupted.

_Knock knock knock._

The sound of someone's fist pounding the wood of the door echoed throughout Amy's house for a few moments, startling the pair who were now rolling about in the bed, giggling with glee. After some difficulty they managed to tear their lips apart, staring deep into each others' eyes.

"I forgot Doctor... what date is this?"

"A day before I came to pick you up."

"So you pick me up _today_?"

"Yeah."

"Forgot, I had a party last night at my friend's a few miles from here. I came back in the late afternoon. Thank God, I was worried I'd meet myself there."

The Doctor chuckled. "So who's at the door?"

"No idea, but we better get dressed pretty quick. We don't want whoever it is to come up and see us both nak..."

"Amy! Can I come in?"

_Typical Rory, walks in like he owns the place, _Amy mentally sighed to herself, groaning and hiding beneath the covers.

"Rory, no! Not at the moment, I'm... busy!"

"Why, what are you doing? Jasmine's out here with me, we were wondering if you wanted to come round today?"

"What time is it?" Amy grumbled.

"Oh, it's only two o'clock in the afternoon. What, are you still in bed?"

"Yeah."

_'Two o'clock?!' _Amy mouthed to the Doctor, who simply shrugged.

"Can I come in now? I'm getting impatient."

"NO!" Amy snapped perhaps a little too harshly, and she saw the door hand be released again and a sigh came from outside the door.

"Amy, you only have to say no if you don't want to come. We can always-"

"No, Rory, I'd love to come, just give me a few moments. I need to get dressed."

"You don't usually sleep naked Amy, why..." then he suddenly realised how wrong that sounded and slapped his hand over his mouth, mentally scolding himself. "Oh God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that, I don't watch you in your sleep!"

Amy laughed, then frowned. "And how would you know that, stalker?"

"When you stay the night at ours in your own room... oh, how stupid am I sounding. I'll shut up now, shall I?"

"Yeah, do shut up, stupid face."

Then the realisation hit him in the face. "Oh! God, I'm sorry, again! I'll leave you to get changed and ready, do you mind if me and Jas wait downstairs in the living room?"

"Not at all. Make yourselves at home and whatever you do, _don't _disturb us like that again." Then she realised what she just said and cursed violently under her breath.

"Us?" Rory chuckled and made his way downstairs with Jasmine.

"Who's Jasmine?" the Doctor wondered, speaking for the first time in ages.

"Oh, Rory's fiancée. They're getting married tomorrow. The day after you took me, they were getting married. I was going to be bridesmaid at their wedding."

"That's nice. Now, before we get up, there's something very important that I need to tell you, Amy. _Very _important."

Amy's eyes widened as the Doctor cupped her cheeks and took a deep breath. "What is it, Theta?"

"Amy, I think you're..."

"_Oh, shit! I just spilled the coffee! It's all over my jeans!"_

The voice was coming from downstairs, and obviously from Rory. The pair froze and Amy let out a chuckle.

"That's _so _like Rory. Now come on, let's get up."

The Doctor's mouth opened to speak, but before words could escape Amy was out of bed and picking up all of her dirty clothes and putting them into the washing basket. Sighing, the Doctor decided that what he had to tell her _could _wait, or she'd probably end up finding out for herself.

"Oh my goodness! Why would he do that?"

Amy and the Doctor walked hand in hand into the living room to find Rory and Jasmine curled up on the sofa watching TV and drinking hot mugs of coffee. They were laughing together so hard that their coffee threatened to spill over the edge of their mugs.

Amy cleared her throat a little too noisily.

Rory's head whipped around. "Amy!"

Then he spotted the Doctor. "What? What's the Doctor doing here?"

"Rory, we're sort of... together," Amy explained awkwardly, moving over to sit down on the sofa to the left of theirs, the one closest to the door.

"Hello," the Doctor exclaimed, giving Rory a small wave and he smiled in return.

"Oh my God! He wears a bowtie!" Jasmine giggled, pointing to the Doctor's red bow tie and the Time Lord looked down at the garment, brow creased in confusion. "Amy, I didn't think you were into the university professor types!"

Amy shot her a sarcastic glare. "He's not a university professor, Jasmine. He's a..."

"Bowties are cool," the Doctor piped up. Everyone looked at him like he was a complete idiot.

Rory broke the silence. "So you're going out then? He seems perfect for you, Amy."

Amy smiled sweetly. "Thanks. And yes, if you put it like that, we are. Rory, come with me, I need to show you something. It's quite important, actually."

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"Everyone, follow me. Come on, Doc," Amy beamed, and dragged the Doctor by the hand with her who frowned. Rory and Jasmine followed close behind.

"Doc?" the Doctor whispered into Amy's ear, and she smirked in response.

"You call me Pond," Amy chuckled and flung open her bedroom door, where the TARDIS stood proudly. Rory and Jasmine simply gulped and stared in awe at the blue box that was in her bedroom.

"W-where are we going?" Rory wondered, but Amy shushed him as she pushed the door open and stepped inside. The Doctor beckoned for the other pair to follow them inside.

Rory was the first to step inside, his eyes going wide. Now that was _definitely _not what he expected to see.

* * *

**So now you know about Rory, but what about River? I love hearing your suggestions and ideas and comments. Please leave me a review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Bigger On The Inside

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long! And this chapter is really short, sorry! There will be an adventure in the next chapter. And thanks for your lovely reviews! They really make my day. :)**

* * *

Leaving everyone to mingle and explore the main console room of the TARDIS, and take in every detail, the Doctor resumed his work on the time machine. He swung back and forth on the harness seat underneath the console, whistling a tune to himself.

"Oh! The life out there, it dazzles. I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans..." he piped up, and all three heads turned down on him.

As Rory looked down nervously, the TARDIS experienced a small explosion which the Doctor quickly brushed off.

"Ohhh! It's meant to do that." Then he continued what he was previously talking about. "...because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it _will_ tear you apart."

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Amy asked, perplexed. He could babble sometimes, it was normal for him.

"So I was wondering if you all wanted to go somewhere... anywhere you want. Any time you want," he leapt down from the seat and walked up to the console to join the others. "One condition – it has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890! The first Olympic Games!"

He turned and took in Rory and Jasmine's stunned expressions.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" he said to the couple, strolling up a flight of steps that branched off the console platform. "Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain."

"It's another dimension," Rory said matter-of-factly.

" It's basically another dimen... What?" the Doctor headed back down the stairs, staring at the young man in confusion.

"After Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories; FTL travel, parallel universes."

"Rory, I didn't think you were into scientific things," Jasmine said in wonder.

"Yeah, well not really. I'm not really a science geek, I just looked it up," Rory replied, gazing lovingly back at his fiancée.

"I like the bit when someone says, 'It's bigger on the inside!' I always look forward to that," the Doctor said downheartedly, strolling back to the console where Amy greeted him with a smile, which he gladly returned.

"So what is this?" Jasmine questioned, doing a spin and taking in the entire room. "I didn't think spaceships existed. Rory kept telling me after that 'Prisoner Zero' thing. Apparently there was some big ship in the sky. I didn't see it, I was visiting my mother."

"It's a time machine," the Doctor exclaimed proudly, giving the console an affectionate tap.

"What?!" Jasmine almost yapped, rushing over to the console and looking over all the levers. "How is this even possible though? A bigger on the inside time machine? How does this fit inside?"

"It's very complicated Time Lord science, you won't understand," the Doctor told her.

"Time Lord science?"

"I'm an alien. That's my species... well _was _my species..." he looked down to the ground, not wanting to bring up the subject. Amy placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"As if a time machine wasn't enough... you're an alien? A real alien?"

"Well, yeah."

Jasmine turned to him with wide eyes, then to Amy. "Amy, he's an alien...?"

Amy simply nodded. "Yeah, I kinda noticed."

"You're... _dating_... an alien?"

"As if it wasn't blindingly obvious," Amy chuckled with a hint of sarcasm. "He looks human. He has all the right p... oh never mind that bit."

"He has all the right parts, thanks for that Amy," Jasmine smirked, turning to Rory and holding his hand. "And how might you know that?"

"Now," the Doctor interrupted enthusiastically, almost leaping to the controls. Amy chuckled, knowing that he was trying to divert the topic of conversation.

"Where would you all like to go? Anywhere in the universe..."

"Well, I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory?" Amy chimed in, turning to her best friend.

Rory stumbled on his words for a few moments, then looked to Jasmine. "How about a date?"

"What... a double date?" Amy wondered, a hand resting lazily on her hip.

"Yeah... if that's OK with you and the Doctor."

"I think it's a brilliant idea!" Jasmine exclaimed happily, giddy with excitement.

"A date?" the Doctor repeated, biting his lip in thought.

"Yes, a date," Amy smirked, smoothing a hand down his side as she stepped up behind him. She felt his muscles tense beneath her touch, and she knew he'd given in.

"Oh, fine," he sighed, flicking some levers on the console. "How about somewhere... romantic?"

* * *

**Really short chapter, but I wanted to post something and this was all I could write at this moment. Please review if you enjoyed it! If you didn't, let me know how I could improve, no flames please. Maybe even a follow/favourite? ;)**


	14. Author's Note

**Unfortunately it's not an update, it's an author's note! :(**

**I've been neglecting this story recently and haven't updated for over a month (I ****_am_**** ashamed, I know what it's like when an author doesn't update for ages and it's rather annoying D: ) and it's basically because I've been entirely unmotivated to write this story. I'm NOT quitting it, I'm just kind of putting it on hiatus until I get motivated to write again. Recently I've been very busy with school work and writer's block, and I'm generally just a really lazy person. Another reason might be because I haven't really watched a lot of Doctor Who recently cos I have another newer obsession but maybe when it starts up again I'll have more ideas to write for this story.**

**Of course you can leave any ideas in a review, as that would really help me and I might even update quicker. I'm really sorry, I ****_do_**** have an idea where I want this story to go but I'm just not finding the time to write it.**

**Don't kill me :(**

**-SherlocktorWho**


End file.
